Morrowind: The Nerevarine's Journey
by MufasaToSoar
Summary: As title suggests. Can a certain female Dunmer with questionable parents and an even more questionable origin save Vvardenfell, a place she never visited her entire life, from a threat that lied buried deep within the island's mountain for millennia? Contains blood/gore, violence (to be expected) and swearing. Morrowind belongs to Bethesda.
1. Chapter 1

**G'day. New story *cheers for self*. This is another series in TES, but another where I completely screwed it over. If you can get past this, you are doing well.**

All that the woman can see in her dreams was the ash. It was so thick that she couldn't make out any features. A woman's voice was heard, but the dreamer couldn't hear the words. Unknown sigils were fleeting across her vision. One sentence was made clear. Many fall but one remains. Then, a male Dunmer's voice was snaking its way through to her dream.

"Hey, are you alright? Hey, you're dreaming! Wake up! Wake up!"

Her vision suddenly blackened and felt herself waking up. She felt the familiar jolt of movement of the surface that she and the other has been on for the past few days. Her eyes fell on familiar red-hued ones.

"There you go. Stand up." He ordered.

Grumbling from his pushy nature, she complied. She felt the birthmark on her neck move to an uncomfortable position. When she stood up, she got a good look at the Dunmer. A large scar ran over his right eye, dimming the glow slightly. His chest was bare, revealing a muscular frame. But he was small and wiry, not like the Nords of Skyrim.

"You were dreaming." He said.

"I knew that much. Not sure what of though." She answered.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Vivdena Kharbussi. Yours?" Vivdena replied, with a heavy Khajiit accent in her voice. It was weird, they've been on this ship for days and never once did they ask for each other's names.

"Jiub. Not even last night's storm could wake you."

"Storm?"

"It was bad. The wall here almost broke from the waves." Jiub replied, knocking on a section of wood, which was, in fact, almost broken.

"I've also heard them say we reached Morrowind. I'm sure they'll let us go." Jiub said.

A rhythmic pacing was heard above, going towards the plank at the opposite end of the ship. The footfalls revealed the source to be a young Imperial male. He began to walk over to the two prisoners, head held high and smugly.

"Quiet. Here comes the guard." Jiub whispered.

He stopped at the doorway to the two. He pointed to Vivdena, gaining her attention.

"This is where you get off. Follow me." The guard said bluntly, not waiting for Vivdena to catch up when he turned around.

Vivdena followed, but not before looking back at Jiub. She went up the plank to the first deck below, following the guard to just above where she was before. He stopped before a set of stairs, turning to Vivdena.

"Get yourself up on deck and lets keep this as civil as possible." He ordered.

Vivdena grumbled her assent. She was a rebel at heart, always fighting against what rules were placed anywhere. That always landed her neck deep in trouble. She walked up the stairs and opened the trapdoor, feeling a blast of salty air brush across her face. She got out of the cabins and out onto the deck of the small ship that brought her to... a shithole.

A Redguard was standing alone on the deck, near a gangplank that lead down to a dock. He noticed Vivdena, who was looking at him curiously.

"This is where they want you." He replied.

"This place? The ass end of nowhere?" She asked.

But the Redguard ignored her question. "Head down to the dock and he," He gestured to an Imperial guard standing on the dock, "will show you to the Census Office."

Vivdena grudgingly walked down the plank, feeling it creak under her weight, and onto the dock. The Imperial guard walked up to her to a respectable distance. He looked at the note in his hands, making a face that resembled confusion.

"You've finally arrived, but our records don't show from where." He said to Vivdena.

"As you can see, Imperial, I am a Dunmer." Vivdena replied.

"Then what is with the Khajiit surname?" He asked.

"I was taken up with a middle class Khajiit family." Vivdena answered, fingering the Moon amulet that was given to her.

The Imperial nodded, rolling up the parchment. "Follow me up to the office and they'll finish your release."

He turned his back to her and marched up to the door down at the end. Vivdena really wanted to jump off of the dock and into the water, but something made her follow the Imperial. They walked up until they reached the door, which was rotten and termite ridden beyond compare. The Imperial turned around and gave Vivdena the piece of parchment he had.

"Go inside and talk to Socucuis Ergalla. He'll sort your papers out." The Imperial explained.

"Who is he and what does he look like?" Vivdena asked.

"White hair, balding at the top. Stuck up attitude. You cannot miss him. He's usually looking towards this door now." The Imperial answered.

Vivdena nodded and tentatively pushed the door open. She walked into the room, where two people were. One was a guard and the other was exactly how the Imperial described Socucuis, sitting behind a desk. The balding man looked up at the sound.

"Ah, yes. We've been expecting you. You'll have to be recorded before you are officially released." Socucuis said, gesturing for Vivdena to sit one the chair in front of him, which the Dunmer did and placing the parchment onto the table, which Socucuis took.

"You mean I am not released yet?" Vivdena inquired.

"Technically, you are but, officially, you aren't. Now, there are a few ways we can do this and the choice is yours."

"What are those ways?"

"I can ask you questions, and the combined answers will see where you fit into Morrowind's society. You can pick from the list here," he pointed to a list by his right hand, "and I will write it down. Or you can fill out the forms yourself."

Vivdena sat there silently, fingering the cloth she had tied around her wrist for her entire life. She was found as a baby in it, having an odd picture embroidered on it. It was a Great House, but no one knew which one. She remembered her training back in Elsweyr, where her adopted father trained her in the spear and longsword, all while in either modified Iron armour or Chainmail.

"I'll fill them out myself." Vivdena answered.

"Sure." Socucuis responded, pushing an inkwell and quill towards her.

Vivdena dipped the tip of the quill inside the ink, coating it, and began to write. Since none knew about her origins, she placed Elsweyr as her home province, before she began to write her skills. Spears and longswords were the best skills she knew. She preferred her medium armour. She was quick and could run for miles along the sands of her home province. And she was also a proficient marksman, taking out birds way up high with an arrow from the ground.

When she was done, Vivdena placed the cap back on the inkwell and pushed the papers back to Socucuis. He rolled up the paper, dripped a few drops of wax onto the join and sealed it shut with his signet ring, the Red Dragon making its mark. The wax rapidly cooled, sealing her fate shut. That was who she was now, another somebody in a sea of them.

"Take these papers to the Captain when you exit to get your release fee." The old Imperial said, pushing the paper back to Vivdena.

Vivdena stood up, bowing her head slightly in thanks. She took the papers and began to walk towards the guard. He opened the oak door, allowing the Dunmer to pass through.

"Go to the right and talk to Captain Sellus Gravius." He said.

Vivdena nodded and walked through the door, closing the door behind her. She took the direction that the guard gave her. She came to a table, where a note was pinned to the table by an Iron dagger. She took ahold of the hilt of the small blade and pulled, taking the dagger out of the wood. It was still sharp, but it was rusty. Vivdena saw a small chest on the bottom shelf of the bookcase. She tried to open it, but it was locked. Giving up, she stood up straight and turned around. A sight befell her, a lockpick. She picked it up and went back to the chest. She placed the end of the pick inside the lock, but she couldn't unlock it. She tried again, but still didn't work. She tried a third time, hearing the lock click open. She lifted the lid, seeing a small pouch of 300 gold pieces inside. She took it and continued out of the door. The blast of stink came at her. Even the slums of Elsweyr's cities smell better than here.

She had to brave it though. She walked over to the other door, but stopped when she reached the barrel beside it. Feeling curious, she looked inside. Not a lot, a goblet, a plate and a ring. But this ring was engraved and glowing, obviously imbued with magic. She took it and continued into the next room. There, an Imperial guard was standing off to her left, garbed in very ornate armour but still functional. Obviously the Captain that Socacius mentioned.

"Sellus Gravius?" Vivdena asked.

"Aye." He answered, completely bored.

"This one has papers for you." Vivdena said, but clamped her mouth shut after with a hand. She accidentally used Khajiitic speech patterns. The Captain must've been bored out of his mind though, as he didn't notice.

"Identification." He ordered, holding his hand out.

Vivdena pulled the paper out and placed it in the Captain's hand. He placed it onto the desk and cut the wax seal off with a dagger. He was muttering all the while, mainly about Socucuis and the wax. He read the parchment, finally awaking.

"Oh, it's you. Are you ready for orders?" He asked.

"Sure. But, why?" Vivdena asked.

"Well, more of a favour." Sellus responded. He pulled out a sack of 200 gold pieces, a note and a small package. "The Emperor wants you to go to the town of Balmora, just north of here. You need to hand these," he pointed to the note and package, "to Caius Coscades. The sack of gold is the release fee."

Vivdena took each item. "And how would I get to Balmora?"

"Two ways. You can walk to the city, although I wouldn't recommend it. Or you can take the silt strider on the edge of town." Sellus pulled out a knapsack for Vivdena to use, which she did.

"Silt strider?"

Just as Vivdena asked the question, a loud moan or wolf cry pierced the air.

"That was the silt strider's moan. They are peaceful creatures." Sellus explained.

"Ok."

Vivdena walked towards the door at the far side. She placed a hand on it, wanting to push it open.

"Wait!"

Vivdena looked back at Sellus Gravius. "Yes?" She asked, keeping her hand on the door.

"Welcome to Seyda Neen." He said.

Vivdena nodded and pushed the door open, meeting the stale air of Seyda Neen.

Her journey has begun.

 **Before you go back, I will hold a small competition. Whoever could sketch and colour in a strange insignia for Vivdena's piece of cloth will be the cover picture. I cannot do this because 1. I cannot draw to save my life and 2. I cannot draw originals. It needs to be sent to me, though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have made a few tweaks to Addamasartus, as it was a bit boring. Also, the competition is still up, but (sorry) it has to be similar to the cover. I am a terrible artist, as I'm sure I told you before.**

The sights that Vivdena saw first in Seyda Neen was the green swamps that surrounded it. The town was built rather close together, making Vivdena feel claustrophobic. A Bosmer came up to her, looking like he wanted to ask her something.

"Have you seen my ring in there, by any chance?" He asked.

"Ring?" Vivdena responded. He smelt like trouble.

"Engraved. Magical. The Imperials took it off me for greed, most likely."

Vivdena reached into her knapsack and pulled out the ring of interest. The Bosmer was visibly excited, jumping up and down while clapping his hands.

"Yes, that's it!" He yelled.

Vivdena handed it to him, feeling some satisfaction. 'This one has lost his mind.' She thought, using the familiar Khajiitic speech patterns. The Bosmer was thinking of something, since he had his hand rubbing his chin.

"Wait right there for a minute." He said, running away.

Vivdena saw the Wood Elf run towards the two storey building in the middle of the town. About two minutes later, he came back with a pouch of gold.

"I've told my friend Arrile that you get a small discount. He is the trader in the building over there." He said, pointing to the two storey building. "And this is your reward." He placed the pouch into Vivdena's hand.

"My thanks, tree-person." Vivdena said, but clasped her hand over her mouth again. She used Khajiitic slang for Wood Elf.

"No, thank you, flame-dweller." He responded before walking off.

Vivdena stood there in shock, eyes wide and hand still covering her mouth. She slowly pried her hand off and began to walk again, this time towards the building that the Bosmer walked out of before. She tried the door on the ground. It was locked. She decided to risk it and go around the wooden boardwalk to the back. There was another door, the sign beside it saying 'Arrille's Tradehouse.' She entered, feeling the humidity of the swamps leave and replaced by a soft, warmer heat. She saw an Altmer standing behind a counter, in expensive clothing. A wide array of weapons adorned the walls behind him and, most likely, some underneath the counter. Vivdena walked up to the counter.

"Arrille?" She asked.

Arrille looked deeply at her face. He stood back up with realisation.

"Ah, you must be the Dark Elf that gave Faendel his ring back! Now, onto business. What do you need?" Arrille said.

Vivdena looked over at the wide array of weapons. She saw a spear and a broadsword on the walls. She also saw a mannequin in the corner, sporting a chainmail cuirass, one that looks like the Imperial guards have.

"Can this one have that spear and the broadsword?" Vivdena asked.

"Sure." Arrille replied.

He turned around and took the spear off of the racks. He placed it lovingly onto the counter before turning back around for the broadsword. Vivdena waited until he placed the broadsword onto the counter before she asked how much everything was.

"300 gold." Arrille responded.

"Including the cuirass over there?" Vivdena asked, pointing to the chainmail cuirass.

"510 gold." Arrille answered after pausing to calculate the worth.

"Just for the weapons." Vivdena said, placing 300 of her coins onto the counter.

Arrille took them and counted them. Happy with the number, he nodded to Vivdena. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Vivdena took the weapons, placing the broadsword onto her left hip and holding the spear in he right hand. She turned to the door.

"There is one thing that you can do for us."

Vivdena turned back around, looking towards Arrille.

"I can give you the cuirass for free, only if you clear the slaver ring close to Seyda Neen first." Arrille proposed.

"Slaver ring? Aren't they illegal, tall-one?" She asked.

"Not in Morrowind. They have kidnapped my workers for them to become slaves. Go to Addamasartus, just north of the silt strider."

"Your workers? Or slaves themselves?"

"I pay and treat them fairly." Arrille assured, if a little too quick.

Vivdena leant forward threateningly, coming close to the Altmer's face. "If you treat them unfairly, Vivdena will beat the life out of you. If they are your slaves that have been stolen, you will not see the light of day ever again." She threatened. She went back to standing up straight. "But this one will take the job."

"Good. You need to free two Argonians and one Khajiit."

"This one thanks you."

Vivdena walked out of the tradehouse. She went to the north, over a small bridge and up the hill to the east towards the silt strider. Most of the way up, she spotted a small track that lead off to into the swamp. She took it, having her low-quality footwraps called shoes sink into the mud. She eventually came to a worn out door in the rocks. A sign on the front read "Addamasartus. Enter at risk of death or slavery."

'This must be the place.' Vivdena thought.

She pushed the door open, hearing the rusty hinges creak loudly. She entered the cave, seeing stalactites almost touching the ground. A fire was raging in the small opening, revealing a Dark Elf, garbed only in clothes similar to herself. Vivdena stood up, revealing herself.

"Look, can we just-" She began to ask.

"Die, n'wah!" The other Dunmer yelled, pulling out a dagger from her hip and running towards Vivdena.

Vivdena lowered her spear down, holding it a little bit too tentatively. The hostile Dark Elf expertly knocked the blade aside, making the spear fall to the ground, and pushed in. Vivdena sidestepped, making the knife miss its intended target. She drew her broadsword and pointed it at the Dunmer. The scuffle came to a standstill, blades pointing tips towards the other.

The other Dunmer began to breathe through gritted teeth. "You s'wit!"

Both Dunmer stepped forwards. However, the tip of Vivdena's broadsword ripped through the fabric of her coarse clothing and a part of the skin, drawing blood. The cut wasn't deep. The other Dunmer stumbled back slightly,

"You will never know our secrets." She grumbled. "For House Dres!"

The Dunmer suddenly leapt forwards and impaled herself onto Vivdena's broadsword. The tip was coming out her back, blood flowed down to the hilt and out of her mouth. Vivdena, in a state of shock, let go of the sword. The Dunmer collapsed forwards, bleeding profusely. One last gasp of air meant that the Dunmer fully died. Vivdena slowly moved away from the corpse and the growing pool of blood.

'Vivdena has killed. This one never wanted this.' Vivdena thought, her despair growing slightly.

"Vivdena is not a killer. Vivdena is not a killer." The Dark Elf began to chant, holding her head in her hands.

Her hand touched the wood of the spear, which she frantically pushed away. Tears threatened to seep out of the corner of her eyes. Soon, Vivdena was in full blown tears, praying to the moons, Azurah, Alkosh and S'rendarr. She never actually heard the door to the cave open once more, or the footsteps that were coming towards her.

"Hey. Hey, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked.

Vivdena removed her hands from her eyes and looked into the scarred face of Jiub. Without knowing what her body was doing, Vivdena wrapped her arms around Jiub's neck and cried into his shoulder. Jiub pushed her away after a few seconds.

"Vivdena, tell me what happened." Jiub ordered.

"This one... has killed another." Vivdena responded, crying once again. "The _Mor-jo'khaj_ will come after Vivdena for sure."

"Did this Dunmer say which House she was a part of?"

"That dark-skin said for a House Dres."

Jiub stopped and contemplated, looking at the corpse and the still growing pool of blood. He seemed to reach a conclusion. "House Dres are the ones responsible for slavery. You killing a retainer has slowed down the slave trade."

"So, Vivdena has done Morrowind a favour?" Vivdena asked.

Jiub nodded. He stood up straight, walked over to the Dres retainer, flipped the corpse over and pulled the broadsword out, now stained heavily with blood. He wiped it clean on the retainer and handed it back to Vivdena, who took a hold of it tentatively. Jiub walked back over to the corpse and produced a key on a ring, all while Vivdena stood back up and grabbed ahold of her spear once again.

Jiub picked up the dagger that the Dres retainer held and tested its effectiveness, where it held up quite nicely. Together, the two went over to the makeshift wooden door and tried to open it, finding that it was locked. Jiub produced the key and inserted it into the lock and twisted it, Vivdena clearly hearing the click of the bolt. Jiub pushed the door open and about to step through when Vivdena stopped him, feeling that something was out of the ordinary.

Vivdena dragged two fingers, side by side, in one vertical line down the middle of her face, the Khajiitic sign for silence. Jiub looked at her questioningly. Vivdena remembered how the rest of Tamriel signalled silence, and placed one finger on her lips. Jiub nodded. Vivdena motioned her hand to their right, which Jiub expertly peeked around. He saw another Dunmer at the far end of the cavern, but the robe he wore suggested that he was a mage.

Jiub retracted his head to back behind the cover of the door, and just in time as the Dunmer looked towards the door. The mage began to walk towards the door, seeing as it was odd that it was open. And he did hear the sounds of combat before.

Vivdena could hear the footsteps of the Dunmer mage. She waved Jiub back and they took cover at opposite ends of the doorway. They could now hear the heavy breathing of the mage. He grumbled something and closed the door and walked off.

"What do we do?" Jiub whispered.

"This one saw a way to the left. We go that way." Vivdena whispered back.

Jiub nodded. He produced the key yet again and inserted it into the lock. He twisted it slowly, hoping to not make a sound. The deadbolt opened almost silently and the two snuck through to the left, not forgetting to close the door and locking it again.

They silently snuck up the almost vertical stairs and came to a locked door. It didn't hold a room, it was more like a pen. And it was empty. Jiub produced the key again and tried to insert it into the lock, but it didn't fit. He put it away, fazed about what to do now. He had an idea. A stupid one, but an idea nonetheless.

He jumped up, grabbing ahold of the rough wood used to create the pen and clambered over the fence. He landed onto the other side and motioned for Vivdena to do the same. She threw her spear over horizontally, which Jiub caught, and followed suit. Jiub gave Vivdena the spear back and the two took cover behind the stalagmites and waited.

"Move it, slaves! Hurry!" They heard a female Dunmer yell.

They heard murmured responses, even Vivdena had a hard time picking up what they were saying. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs, all at different speeds. The deadbolt of the gate unlocked and the door opened. Another female Dunmer walked through, a quiver of arrows and a bow slung across her back. Two Argonians and one Khajiit walked through, all having blank looks upon their faces. They all came to rest at different spots in the pen. The door closed and was locked again. But the Dunmer looked through a gap in the wood.

"Now, what do you slaves deserve?" She asked harshly.

"To be worked without concern of our safety." They all replied, their voices monotonous.

"Good." She said, turning to walk away.

However, something caught her eyes. She looked back, seeing two human foot shaped depressions in the rough dirt of Addamasartus. She scrambled to open the door, feeling panic. If the slaves were to be free, their profits will be lost. The door opened and the marksman pulled her bow out and nocked an arrow into the string. She slowly advanced further into the pen, not forgetting to kick the Khajiit slave on the way past.

She came up to the stalagmite on her right, where another female Dunmer met her view. Both were startled, but the marksman felt a hand wrap around her mouth and a blade slide across her throat. The marksman collapsed, feeling her lifeblood flow out of her.

Jiub was standing over the new corpse. The slaves, seeing nothing, just sat there and stared into space. Vivdena rushed up and checked the corpse for anything to free the slaves. She found nothing, but she took the chain gauntlets that she wore and the bow and arrows.

They heard rhythmic footfalls coming their way. "Hey, boss! Are you done?!"

Jiub mouthed 'the mage' to Vivdena. The female Dunmer laid the spear down and nocked an arrow into the drawstring. She pulled it back, feeling the fletching on her right cheek.

"Boss?" They heard again. This time, it was more quiet. "Shit." The mage cursed, now running.

The mage came to the door, seeing the leader dead with her throat slit and another female Dark Elf having an arrow trained on him. He knew who this was, the sentry out the front told him who she was. The outlander.

"N'wah!" He yelled.

He waved his hands out in front, magic coursing out of his palms and creating a sigil of flames in mid-air. The fireball spell was just sent when the arrow was released. Time seemed to slow down for both of them. The arrow and the spell both missed each other just barely. The arrow caught alight. The arrow, now unimpeded, hit the mage in the head, sending him falling backwards. The fireball spell continued to hit Vivdena, who threw the bow away, lest it became burnt. The fireball exploded on impact, flames licking at flesh and fabric alike. Luckily, the flames only destroyed the outer layer of clothes and Vivdena's skin wasn't burnt either. Jiub, being embarrassed to look, quickly began to stare at the wall. Vivdena, knowing the small predicament that she was in, crawled over to the mage and took his robe,which didn't have any blood on it yet. It was here that she also took another set of keys, one that was different from the ones that they already had and what the leader had.

Jiub, now knowing that Vivdena was good, turned back around. He saw the key that Vivdena now held and motioned his head to the slaves. Vivdena got the message and walked over to the male Argonian. She inserted the key into the lock that was on the gauntlet he wore, which fit perfectly, and twisted it. The gauntlet opened up at the top and fell to the floor. Reality seemed to come back to the Argonian, where he shook his head and looked at Vivdena rather than through her.

"I thank you." He said, the reptilian voice different than those in Elsweyr.

"Vivdena had to help." She replied.

"Please, save the others." He pleaded.

Vivdena nodded and unlocked the other two gauntlets, allowing reality to reset into the others.

'How can Azurah _khi_ this to Her children. Vivdena will make them pay.' Vivdena thought when she was unlocking the Khajiit's gauntlet.

"Banalz, you are safe."

Vivdena turned back around, seeing the female Argonian sitting down feebly, crying, while the male Argonian was squatting next to her.

"No, Okaw. We are never safe. I fear that we may get-" Banalz said, not finishing her sentence due to crying once again.

Okaw shook his head. "No. You are safe. I am safe. We can live in Seyda Neen once again and work for Arrile like we used to. And I am sure he would like to keep us safe for his sake." Okaw reassured.

"Baadargo agrees with scale-man. Scale-woman and all will be safe." The Khajiit piped in.

Banalz calmed down enough to stop crying and stood up, with the help of Okaw. "Thank you, egg-brother. Thank you, furball." She said, warranting a laugh from Baadargo in the process.

"We couldn't of gotten out without the help of these two Dunmer." Okaw said, motioning to Jiub and Vivdena.

The five walked down the stairs, but not after Vivdena grabbed the bow and spear off of the ground. They walked back towards the opening of the cave. They saw a contingent of Imperial guards, Arrille and some Nords. Vivdena recognised one of the Imperials as Captain Sellus Gravius.

"Guards, seize Jiub!" He ordered, where two guards took the dagger off of Jiub and grabbed ahold of his biceps to restrain him.

"My apologies, Vivdena. He escaped the boat to see where you would go." Sellus apologised.

"Vivdena accepts your apology, Captain." Vivdena replied, placing a hand on her heart and bowing.

Sellus nodded and walked out of the cave, taking Jiub with him. Arrille walked up to Vivdena.

"I thank you once again for saving my workers. Here is the cuirass you wanted," A Nord handed her the cuirass, "and here is something extra for the slave traders." Arrille said, placing a pouch of gold into her hand.

"This one did what had to be done." Vivdena replied.

Arrille caught a glimpse of the cloth around Vivdena's wrist. He knew that pattern, from the city of Vivec, which all of the Temple guards had on their breastplates and capes, if they were high enough. Three circles, each at a point on a triangle, with a shield placed in the centre, touching each side of the triangle.

House Indoril. The devoted protectors of the Tribunal.

He kept it silent though. He turned around and began to walk out of Addamasartus, the Nords and the three ex-slaves following.

Vivdena walked back down to the corpse of the suicidal retainer. While the centre of the shirt she is wearing is ruined, no one had to see it. Vivdena, after apologising to the corpse, took the shirt off and placed it on her, after taking the robe off and throwing it away. She then placed the chain cuirass over the top, feeling the weight of it. Feeling that she has time to spare, Vivdena searched the bottom of the cave for anything of value. She saw the commodity Moon Sugar, which was illegal in most provinces. But Vivdena didn't get it. Moon Sugar isn't just for Skooma. It makes a great seasoning as well when placed in water unrefined.

She saw a hilt coming out of a crate. She opened it, seeing a steel claymore shining brilliantly at her. She took the broadsword she had and threw it away, taking the Claymore with her. With her small exploration done, Vivdena walked back through Addamasartus and back out into the stale air of Seyda Neen.

Translations;

 _Khi:_ do

 _Mor-jo'khaj:_ Dark spirits of the desert


	3. Chapter 3

The silt strider ride was great to Vivdena.

She thought that the ride was going to be expensive, but it only costed around 12 gold! No doubt that she will continue to use that mode of transport. It was better than the Slarjei rides in Elsweyr.

The sight of Balmora was a good and civilised change from Seyda Neen. It felt good. Tapestries were hanging from horizontal planks, holding an inscription vastly different from the one on her wrist. A Dark Elf was standing by the bottom of the ramp to the silt strider. Vivdena walked down to him.

"Why walk when you can ride?!" He yelled, trying to get people to ride the silt strider.

"Pardon, but where can Vivdena find Caius Coscades?" Vivdena asked the rider.

He turned to her. "Oh, you're a Dunmer. I thought you were a Khajiit for a second." Vivdena just stared at him, the way that her father used to do to any of her foster siblings or herself when they had a playful staring competition, passive and bored. He always won. "Anyways, you can go over to the South Wall Cornerclub, on the other side of the Odai River."

"This one thanks you." Vivdena responded and set off over to the east.

Vivdena followed the rider's directions. She saw many guards, Dunmer, walk around in armour that looked like it was ripped from animals. She was surprised that it was yellow and not having sick shades of red. She went over the bridge, seeing the small river flowing towards the south. She walked around the eastern part of the city, trying to find the South Wall Cornerclub. Vivdena finally found it, the sign clearly saying so. She entered through the door, which was well maintained.

The odour inside was of smoke and refined Moon Sugar. Skooma was being made her. Vivdena subconsciously sniffed, trying to pinpoint the location of where the Skooma is being made.

'Bottom level. Small amounts, by what this one is capable of.' Vivdena thought.

She saw an Nord woman standing at the first corner. Vivdena walked up to her and waited for her to acknowledge her presence.

"Excuse me, but can you tell Vivdena where Caius Coscades lives?" Vivdena asked.

The Nord thought for a minute, which Vivdena did the stare once again, blank and unfocused. She seemed to reach an answer to the question.

"I do not know. I'm sorry."she replied. Vivdena's shoulders sunk, losing hope. "However, the Cornerclub's owner, Bacola Closcius, would know where this Caius is located. He's just upstairs.

"Vivdena's thanks."

Vivdena turned around and went up the stairs to her right. She rounded the corner off to the right and saw an Imperial in expensive silk clothing. She assumed that this person is Bacola.

"This one's excuses, but are you Bacola Closcius?" Vivdena asked.

"Habasi, I hope that this isn't anot-," Bacola began to say, turning around. He got a shock when it was a Dark Elf that met his eyes and not a Khajiit.

"My most sincerest apologies, madam. I thought you were one of my associates. Now, what is it you need? Information? Whereabouts?" He said.

"Vivdena needs to find Caius Coscades. The Nord downstairs told me that you know where he is." Vivdena replied.

"Caius? That Skooma addict? Yes, I know. He should be coming just about-" Bacola answered, trailing off at the end.

The door on the level below slammed open. Vivdena could barely hear Bacola finish his sentence with "now" and ran down the stairs. There, a balding man with grey hair was walking through the corridors. Vivdena followed him through, right down to the bottom of the cornerclub. There, the man gave an Argonian some Moon Sugar, which was exchanged for something in a bottle, obviously Skooma.

'The smell is strongest here.' Vivdena thought. Just before the door closed, she caught a glimpse of the refinement apparatus, a small bottle at the end. The man turned around after pocketing the Skooma. He caught Vivdena looking at him, her red eyes scaring him dearly.

"By the Nine, it is only another Dunmer." He said. He walked past Vivdena, clearly oblivious to her real intentions.

"Are you Caius Coscades?" She asked.

The man stopped and turned to face her. "Aye. That I am. Now, please excuse me." He said, obviously hostile. He began to walk away once again, this time at a quicker rate.

"Caius, Vivdena wants to talk." Vivdena replied. But her words fell on deaf ears, as Caius kept walking away.

Hissing, she began to follow him. When Caius got out of the Cornerclub, he diverted to the stairs on his right. Vivdena only followed, the spear making steady hits on the floor. She followed Caius up the stairs, which he took a left turn after he got to the top of the stairs. Vivdena took the same turn. She saw Caius enter a building at the far end, facing her on the right. Even from this distance, she heard the deadbolt lock into place. Picking up the spear slightly, she began to jog over. She reached the door and knocked on it.

"If it is that Dark Elf that questioned me at the Cornerclub, get lost!" She heard Caius yell from the other side.

"Vivdena has been sent to see you!" The Dark Elf yelled.

"Who?"

"Captain Sellus Gravius from Seyda Neen!"

A deathly silence hung in the air. The only sound that was heard was the ever predictable loud moan of the silt strider. She heard keys being flicked through and one was inserted into the lock. The door opened, revealing Caius, top naked.

"Come in, quickly." He whispered, which Vivdena obeyed.

When Vivdena was some distance away from the door, Caius slammed it and locked it tight. He turned back to Vivdena.

"You said that you've been sent? Well, what for?"

Vivdena reached into her small pack and pulled out the package and note for Caius and handed them to him. Caius unfolded the note, reading it and mouthing the words that presented themselves on the parchment. He folded the note back up.

"So, you really were told to come to me? Well, a freelance wouldn't make it long in Vvardenfell." Caius remarked. He reached into the chest behind Vivdena and took out a pouch of gold. He placed it into Vivdena's hands. "Buy yourself some decent armour with this. Or a weapon. Or some potions. I don't care, as long as it is something that benefits you. Now, as I've said, a freelancer will not last long in Vvardenfell. You can join the Mages Guild or Fighter's Guild here in Balmora, something that can give you status. The Imperial Legion or the Imperial Cult are always looking for new members. Or you can join House Hlaalu here in Balmora."

"House Hlaalu? Vivdena hasn't been in Morrowind long enough to understand Dark Elf things."

"It says in the note. You came from Elsweyr, didn't you? House Hlaalu is one of the Five Great Houses of Morrowind.

"Jajo should have fasozay. This one will get her armour." Vivdena said, using Khajiitic words unknowingly.

She opened the door and was about to walk out when she saw the bags under Caius' eyes. "Jajo should get a jei of cold da'khe."

She walked out of the small hut and left Caius to figure out what she told him. She saw the guards walking through the area around the Odai River. She saw cloth hanging from the armour, seeing that it was a sick shade of zwintho. She came up to him, who stopped for her and his hand covertly lowered to the hilt of his sword.

"Yes, n'wah?" He asked.

"Where can jaji find the Fighter's Guild?"

"Over the bridge, up the stairs and take a left. First building." He replied.

"Thank you."

Vivdena set off towards the Fighter's Guild. But the guard saw the purple cloth on her wrist, knowing the pattern. House Indoril and House Hlaalu were bitter rivals. House Hlaalu were Imperial supporters while House Indoril bitterly resists Imperial support and retains Dunmeri customs, becoming the protectors of the ALMSIVI Tribunal. If he could arrest her, then he could become higher than a common guard for House Hlaalu. But she was already too far away for him to do anything.

Vivdena walked up the stairs and through the door. The odd thing was that the Fighter's Guild and the Mages Guild were side by side. In Elsweyr, the Fighter's Guild were either opposite to or on the other side of the city to the Mages Guild. But she had to become a part of the Fighter's Guild. The first thing that she saw was a Nord female, hair bright red, standing in the corner at the top of the stairs to Vivdena's left.

"Vivdena is here to join the Fighter's Guild." Vivdena said, making her presence known straight away.

"Alright. Fresh meat." The Nord exclaimed, slightly off putting Vivdena. "But first, you do not need a criminal record. And second, you need to know the rules."

"Vivdena would understand."

"But first, speak normally. Like a proper Dark Elf, and not some amateur Khajiit copier."

"Vivdena naba a copier! This is how Vivdena speaks!"

The Nord was slightly surprised, indicated the part raise of the eyebrows. "The rules first, and the reason why you speak like a Khajiit later. First rule, never attack another member. Second rule, never steal from a fellow member. Third, a breaking of any of these rules I've said or in the Charter will have you exiled from the Fighter's Guild in Vvardenfell."

Vivdena nodded, smiling, although it looked like a grimace to the Nord. "That sounds fair to Vivdena."

"Good. Welcome to the Fighter's Guild, Associate." The Nord said, walking down the stairs.

Vivdena, her senses heightened from living with the Khajiit, heard a chest opening and closing. The Nord came back up the stairs, carrying a rough cloth sack. She handed it Vivdena, who opened it. There was a full set of armour in there, made of that yellow bone material.

"A full set of Bonemold armour, curtesy of the Guild's sources."

"Bonemold?"

"Yes, Associate, it is made of bone. All held together by resin. The Dunmer made the stuff ages ago. Stronger than Nordic or Imperial steel sometimes."

"This one's thanks."

"Go up the stairs. Get changed in there, then report to me when you are ready for a contract."

Vivdena nodded and followed the Nord's directions. After ten minutes of unclasping, clasping and redoing the clasps, Vivdena was in the full set of Bonemold armour, carrying in the helmet under her left armpit. The claymore was strapped over her right shoulder, the spear in a leather sling beside it. The arrows were beside Vivdena's right hip and the bow was slung over Vivdena's left shoulder. Vivdena didn't know why she placed her equipment this way, but it felt comfortable and familiar. To keep sight of the cloth, Vivdena removed it and replaced it over the Bonemold gauntlet on her left. Her Moon Amulet was seen shining on the outside of the Bonemold breastplate.

Vivdena walked down the stairs and came up to the Nord. "This one is ready for a contract."

"Good. There is an infestation of cave rats here in Balmora. Talk to Drarayne Thelas, on the other side of the Odai River. She can tell you more."

Vivdena nodded and walked out of the Guild Hall. The streets of Balmora were still quiet, no one walked through except the guards. Vivdena backtracked her way from the Guild Hall to the east side of the Odai River and stopped. One of the houses along this stretch belongs to Drarayne Thelas. A Dunmer walked by, a commoner.

"Wakay, but where can this one find Drarayne Thelas' house?"

The Dunmer sighed. "Follow me, outlander." He answered, gesturing for Vivdena to follow.

They came up to a house that faced the river. One could hear screams and banging from inside the house.

"This is Thelas' house. She's been like this for two days now. And don't come near me again, n'wah." The Dunmer said, walking away.

Vivdena knocked on the door and entered. A female Dunmer was standing on the table, a broom in her hand.

"Are jajo Drarayne Thelas?" Vivdena asked.

"Yes. Yes. Are you from the Fighter's Guild?" She answered.

"Vivdena is, yes."

"Good. Good. There are three rats in this house. One in there," Drarayne informed, pointing with a shaky finger to the door on the other side of the room, "and two in the warehouse upstairs."

Vivdena put her Bonemole helmet onto her head and pulled the spear off of her back. She tried to open the door to where the rat was. It was locked. When Vivdena told Drarayne, the frightened Dark Elf handed her a key. Vivdena put it in the lock and twisted it, hearing the deadbolt click. She removed the key and placed it back onto the table. The doorknob in her left hand and the spear in her right, Vivdena opened the door slowly, pointing the tip of the spear in the gap. She could hear squeaks of joy and the sounds of ripping cloth. Vivdena quickly moved into the room and closed the door behind her. Holding the spear in two hands, Vivdena slowly walked forwards.

She saw the rat on the bed, ripping through the thin blankets and squeaking each time it did. Vivdena stepped forwards, but her heel touched the corner of the wall, making a sharp click. The rat looked over, a savage hunger in its eyes. It leapt at Vivdena, its jaws open for a good bite of muscle. Vivdena moved her spear so that the wood came between the rat and herself. The rat bit down onto the wood, but had enough force to knock Vivdena off of her feet. Vivdena was struggling to kick the rat off, and the wood was slowly being gnawed through. She quickly moved the spear to the side, throwing the rat off, and stood up. The rat, instead of leaping, ran to her foot and tried to bite her heel. It tried desperately to bite through the bone, but to no avail. Vivdena raised her spear up, the tip facing towards the rat, and thrust downwards. The tip was sent through the rat's torso and began to bleed heavily. With a final squeak, the rat collapsed and died.

Vivdena pulled the spear out of the rat and sheathed it at her back. Vivdena turned and opened up the door, allowing Drarayne to see the results. Although shaky and nervous, Drarayne got off of the table and walked into the room, seeing the result of the rat's destruction. But she wasn't all that concerned about the mattress or the blankets. She seemed more concerned about the pillows, which weren't destroyed for some reason.

"Only two left. Here is the key to the warehouse. Go outside and turn left. The stairs to the warehouse is just beside the door."

Vivdena took the key and followed the directions that Drarayne gave her. She could hear the squeaks of the rat's from halfway up the stairs. She couldn't hear any ripping, but she can hear scratching, a sound she knows a bit too well. She came to the door and unlocked it. She unsheathed her claymore and counted to three before running in. It caught one rat by surprise, as Vivdena kicked it towards the far wall of the warehouse. The other rat leapt at the Dark Elf, but its teeth got caught onto the Bonemold pauldron on her left. Vivdena reached up and grabbed its tail, savagely pulling the rat off. It landed onto its back, only to receive a claymore blade slicing open its exposed stomach. The two rat's were lying on the floor dead, since the one Vivdena kicked died when it made contact with the wall. Vivdena had to slow her breathing down, since the adrenaline didn't make her breathe properly. When the adrenaline wore off and she could breathe normally once again, Vivdena sheathed her claymore once again.

She stepped out of the warehouse and closed the door. Locking it once again, Vivdena walked down the steps and back into Drarayne's house. The Dunmer was still frightened.

"Did you get them? Are they dead?" She asked.

"Yes. They are dead." Vivdena reassured.

Drarayne visibly relaxed. Her frantic nature was replaced by a calmer one. "That is good." She said. She reached onto the table and grabbed a coin pouch. She placed it onto Vivdena's left hand. "Here, this is what I paid for the Fighter's Guild to help. Thank you once again."

"Happy that this one could help." Vivdena answered. She began to walk out of the house, pocketing the coin pouch.

Drarayne, glancing down, saw the cloth around Vivdena's wrist. While she didn't know the insignia, she knew that House Hlaalu would not be happy. And her being here would put her in serious danger, with the Great House having its base here in Balmora.

"Wait!" Drarayne called out. Vivdena stopped, turning around to face Drarayne once again.

"What does this one want?" Vivdena asked, not wishing that it was another favour.

"Some advice. Avoid the guards."

"Why should Vivdena follow that advice?"

"Because House Hlaalu will arrest or kill you due to this." Drarayne tapped the cloth on Vivdena's wrist.

"Why?"

"The insignia on your wrist would most likely be another Great House of Morrowind. And House Hlaalu don't like any other House in their territory."

"This one shall repeat. Why?"

"A House Telvanni wizard appeared in Balmora about a year ago. The Hlaalu guards, being retainers, killed him and sent him back to House Telvanni in pieces. Six months ago, a House Redoran retainer came from Ald'ruhn for talks with the Hlaalu ministers. He never got back to Ald'ruhn, since he was assassinated and left to be eaten by the nix-hounds."

Vivdena stood there silent for a minute. "This one makes a valid point. Vivdena will be more careful."

Vivdena left the house and walked back to the Fighter's Guild, being careful of any of the guards. Luckily, the Dark Elf made it to outside the Guild without any of the guards spotting her. However, a contingent of four guards were standing outside the door to the Nord. A Redguard was waving Vivdena over, which she obeyed.

"Keep your voice low and follow me as silently as you can." He whispered. He pushed the ground level door open, the hinges not making a sound, and gestured for Vivdena to follow him. Together, they snuck through to the bottom without the guards noticing. They reached the edge of the ascending staircase when the guards began hitting the door.

"Eydis Fire-Eye! We know you have an enemy of House Hlaalu in your Guild Hall! On their authority, we demand that you allow us to enter!" They heard the guards yell, probably the guard captain. The door was opened and the guards ran down the stairs. One tackled Vivdena to the floor and got into a scuffle with the Khajiit-trained Dark Elf. Hissing, Vivdena scratched with her nails at any part of the body that was unprotected. Unfortunately, the guard won the fight and subdued her, taking the helmet off.

"Remember me, scum?" The guard asked.

Vivdena's eyes widened. It was that guard that she asked directions for. She continually shifted, growling in the process. "Who are you to call me renrijri? I haven't done anything wrong." She growled.

Footsteps were heard running up from below. What must've been the rest of the Guild came up to the spot where Vivdena was being held against the floor, weapons drawn. The rest of the guards pulled their own weapons out. The air became tense. A familiar red haired Nord came out to the front.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?!" She yelled.

"You have been harbouring an enemy of House Hlaalu, Eydis Fire-Eye." The guard captain answered.

"What are her crimes then, Captain?!" She yelled again, unsheathing her Dwarven mace.

The guards became silent, looking at each other. The guards, unable to come up with a convincing excuse, let Vivdena go. Vivdena rolled forwards and unsheathed her claymore, snarling at the guards.

"GET OUT OF MY GUILD HALL!" Eydis screamed with the fury of a Daedric Prince.

The lower ranked guards hurriedly sheathed their weapons and ran out of the hall. The guard captain stayed and calmly sheathed his weapon. He walked forwards to Eydis and Vivdena.

"This isn't the last time you will hear from me, scum." He said to Vivdena, who snarled yet again in response. He looked to Eydis. "And House Hlaalu has power, Eydis Fire-Eye. You will have to bow to our will sooner or later."

"We have connections to the rest of Tamriel, captain. Any more unworthy or insufficient arrests of any of my people, and you will be nothing more than a corpse on the ground." Eydis remarked.

The captain grunted and left the building. Only when they were sure that the captain will not come back, the members of the Fighter's Guild sheathed their weapons. Eydis turned to Vivdena.

"Sorry about that, Associate." Eydis apologised.

"No. Vivdena is sorry about the troubles." Vivdena responded.

"House Hlaalu are a bunch of cowards. They offer their right hand in friendship, but stab you in the back with their left."

Vivdena nodded, but something didn't feel right. She looked at her left wrist, only to find the cloth gone from it.

"NO!" She yelled.

"What is it, Associate?" Eydis yelled.

"The guard took the piece of cloth Vivdena had. This one has had it for my whole life."

"What was it?"

"Drarayne Thelas said that it was of another Great House in Morrowind. This one took it with me to find out where I really came from. And those renrijri stole it from me."

Eydis nodded, understanding the notion. And from what she could gather, Vivdena has completed the contract. "Hasphat! You are going with our Associate to get her cloth back."

"Aye." An Imperial said, coming to the front.

He gently touched Vivdena's shoulder and gestured for them to go with his head. Together, the two went right on the ground floor door, left up the stairs after the Fighter's Guild, and into the huge manor house that stood out of the rest of Balmora. They entered it, seeing who was really inside.

Dark Elves and Imperials were inside, chatting away about various things like religion, culture and military training. Imperial swords and bows were on weapon racks at the edges of the room. Vivdena was frightened, the cloth was her only link to Morrowind. She wasn't sure what she could do without it. A female Dunmer came up to them, oblivious to why they were actually here for.

"Ah, so two new retainers for House Hlaalu. Welcome! Welcome!" She said, extending her arms in welcoming.

Hasphat raised his hand. "Actually, we come from the Fighter's Guild. Your guards stole something from my friend here." He answered, indicating to Vivdena's morose form.

The Dunmer looked puzzled. "What was this thing that our benevolent guards supposedly stole?"

"A piece of purple cloth. Had an insignia on it."

She looked even more puzzled. "No. Don't say I have seen it."

Hasphat looked down discreetly. He saw a steel dagger by her left hip. He tugged on the bottom of his gloves, pulling them down. He looked back up to the Elf's red eyes.

"Well, if you won't tell us by me asking nicely..." Hasphat began. The Dark Elf was confused by this.

In the space of a second, Hasphat grabbed the hilt of the dagger and placed the blade against her neck. The retainers, guards and ministers that were within the manor stopped and unsheathed their weapons. In the middle of it all was Hasphat and Vivdena.

"... I'll have to try a different method of persuasion." Hasphat finished.

The female Dark Elf was sweating nervously. The cold metal was close to ripping the skin, but it wasn't drawing blood yet.

"Now, I'll ask again. Where... is... the... cloth?" Hasphat asked slowly, allowing each word to sink in.

"I have it!" She yelled, reaching into her pocket and pulling out Vivdena's cloth.

Vivdena hurriedly snatched it back and held it close to her body, not wanting to lose it again. Hasphat kept the dagger on the minister's throat.

"Do not attack any of our Guild members again. This woman here was innocent. Your guards are not benevolent people, or else they wouldn't kill without remorse. The Guilds know what happens to members of other Houses when they arrive in Balmora. Don't make us your enemy, or we will send the news out to House Redoran about that diplomat." Hasphat said. He pulled the dagger away from the Dunmer's throat and placed it back into the scabbard on her hip.

"Have a nice day." He finished.

The two Guild members left the manor house, but not without enduring the stares that came their way. They got back to the Guild Hall, where each member cheered at them.

"Hasphat." Vivdena began. The Imperial, hearing his name, turned to Vivdena. "This one thanks you for the help."

"Anything for a Guild member." Hasphat said.

He looked back outside, seeing the sun disappear on the western horizon and the moons shine.

"And get some rest. You've earned it more than anyone else."

"One minute, please." Vivdena said, going outside.

She sat against the wall to the stairs, looking up towards the moons, Secunder and Masser. Vivdena fingered her Moon Amulet, feeling the silver warm up slightly from her touch. She began muttering a prayer, one that all Khajiit murmur during the night before they go to sleep. Prayers to Azurah, S'rendarr, Ahnurr, Fadomay, Alkosh and Magrus, among other gods as well. When she was done, she stood back up and entered the Guild Hall once again.

Hasphat lead Vivdena down to the lower levels and into the living quarters. Once there, Vivdena removed the her equipment and set it all down in a neat pile inside a chest supplied for her. She got into the bed that Hasphat said was hers and went to sleep. It was better than the silt strider or that horrible boat by leaps and bounds.

She would have to go back to Caius tomorrow morning to report. He still has orders for her.

Translations:

Jajo: you, that one.

Jaji: I, this one.

Fasozay: without worries, but used as 'no worries.'

Wakay: Excuse.

Naba: no, not.

Zwintho: Yellow

Jei: Bucket, pail.

Da'khe: Water.


	4. Chapter 4

After the confusing mess of yesterday, Vivdena was glad to wake up more refreshed. No one else was up, which was good. Vivdena put her Bonemold armour and other equipment on as silent as she could manage and snuck out of the Guild Hall. The sun was barely up, so Vivdena could manage to sneak by everyone to quickly get to Caius' house.

She managed to get there without any distractions, and she opened the door. She rushed in quickly and closed the door. And she was glad that she did. Caius was sitting on the bed, a Skooma bottle in his hand, and he was drinking the Skooma straight. The sight disgusted her, as Skooma is naturally addictive and there is no cure. Even the Khajiit haven't found one, and they eat Moon Sugar at every meal.

She smelt something cooking. But it was burning. So, she reached over to the pot over the open fire and removed it from the heat. Caius, knowing that Vivdena removed it, threw a frost spell over the fire, successfully putting it out. Vivdena smelt it, not smelling any Skooma or any other corrupt form of Moon Sugar within it. She took two pewter bowls and spoons out and poured the contents into the bowls, handing one to Caius. Vivdena removed her weapons, seeing as it would be impractical to have them on when she would be sitting. They ate in relative silence, although Caius always murmured something about horses with multitudes of horns on their heads or rats the size of people. Vivdena only narrowed it down to the Skooma being the problem, as no one that wasn't on it would say things like that unless they'd been touched by Sheogorath.

"Vivdena is ready to receive orders, Spymaster." Vivdena said, after placing the bowls away to clean at a later time.

"I want you to talk to Hasphat Antabolis at the Fighter's Guild." Caius responded.

Vivdena stopped, knowing who he was talking about. "This one knows whom _jajo_ speaks of. Why is this important to that one?"

"Hasphat is a student on Morrowind's history, especially those concerning cults. I need some notes from him, and I want you, Vivdena, to get them."

Vivdena stood up, put her weapons back where they used to be and left for the Fighter's Guild Hall once again. This time, a few of the residents of Balmora were walking the streets. A few of the guards were patrolling as well, allowing Vivdena to receive a few cold stares from them. But none of them attacked, possibly knowing that the Fighter's Guild would testify to the House and something terrible would happen. She got to the Guild Hall without anything bad happening and entered through the ground floor entrance.

She saw the Redguard that tried to help her to avoid the guards yesterday, standing near a stockpile of weapons and armour. She came up to him, who noticed her coming.

"Ah, Vivdena. What can I do for you? Enchanted weapons or the strongest armour?" He asked.

"Vivdena needs to know where Hasphat usually is in the Guild Hall." Vivdena replied.

"Down the bottom of the Guild Hall. Just keep following the hall and you'll find him." The Redguard answered.

" _Jaji_ thanks you."

Vivdena began to walk away, down the stairs and through the hall. Following the directions were easy, since the only other door there was the one that lead to the dorms. She came to a door that was possibly at the lowest level of the Guild Hall. She could hear wood hitting wood inside, along with the shouting of orders. She opened the door, revealing the lower members of the Guild fighting each other with practice weapons. Argonians, Khajiit, Orc and Bosmer alike all were fighting with a partner. Hasphat was standing off to the side, shouting at the members to pick up the technique or something. Vivdena slowly made her way through the trainees and to Hasphat.

"Hello, Vivdena. What can I do for you? Or are you here to train with the rest?" Hasphat asked, although he had to yell slightly.

"Caius wants some notes on Morrowind history and cults." Vivdena replied.

Hasphat gestured to a female Imperial, who came over. He whispered a few things to her and she nodded, walking away.

"This way, Vivdena." Hasphat said, waving to Vivdena to follow him.

They came to a door, which Hasphat unlocked with a key, and entered. Hasphat locked the door behind them. The noise from the other room was diminished significantly. There was a desk, which was covered in history books.

"So, Caius wants a favour, eh? Well, there's a little this-for-that, I'm afraid." Hasphat said.

"What is it that Vivdena has to do?" Vivdena asked.

"I need you to go to Arkngthand. I need a Dwemer puzzle box, which I have heard was located in that Dwemer ruin. It is a cube, with a circular design and some symbols in it. Find it, give it to me in one piece, and I'll give you my notes on Morrowind's cults." Hasphat explained.

"Where would this one need to go to find Arkngthand?" Vivdena asked, pulling out her map.

Hasphat pulled out his own and cross referenced it to Vivdena's. He marked it with a small dagger mark.

"Just east of the city. Follow the way to Fort Moonmoth but take the northern road instead of the southern. There will be a bridge of some sort. Cross over that. Arkngthand will be close by."

"Ok. Hasphat should have _fasozay_. Vivdena will return."

Hasphat unlocked the door and both walked out. Hasphat resumed his command of the training and Vivdena walked back out of the Guild Hall. She felt the sun on her black skin, soaking it in and loving it. She always enjoyed it, but it felt better in Elsweyr. There wasn't a constant taste of ash in that province. She placed her Bonemold helm on and began to walk towards the silt strider, where a gate was located next to it. Vivdena walked out of the gate, seeing the welcome sign being blown in the ash-tasting wind. But, one sigil on the cloth disturbed her. It was the sign of Oblivion. How could Balmora have that sign-

Balmora.

Bal **mora**.

Hermaeus **Mora**.

'How could _jaji_ not see that before?' Vivdena thought.

But towns named after Daedric Princes didn't matter at the moment. She had to get to Arkngthand. She crossed over the two small bridges over the Odai River and headed east. A pillar was at the other end, Daedric writing written vertically. It suddenly began to change before Vivdena's eyes. It read Balmora. Shaking her head, she continued. The landscape of this land is desolate, ash-ridden, and inhospitable. Vivdena wasn't sure how her people managed to survive here for millennia.

She came to a fork in the road, one heading left, the other heading right. To the left, she could see a huge Imperial fortress, similar to ones found in the deserts of Elsweyr. One of the signs on the signposts was pointing to the road on the right. It read Fort Moonmoth, which Vivdena guessed was the fort just beyond. She went to the left road, since that goes away from it. The hill was steep, but training near the sand dunes of Elsweyr has steadied her feet.

She came to the top of the hill, seeing a bridge that spanned one end to the other. This bridge wasn't of Dunmer, Imperial or natural. That only left one possibility, that it was of Dwemer make. That notion was reinforced by several small pipes moving horizontally for fifteen centimetres before going back into the bridge. A person was seen on the other side of the bridge, crates and wheelbarrows set up beside him on both sides.

He saw the Bonemold warrior staring at him. He stopped his packaging of looted materials from the Dwemer ruin and faced the intruder in full view. He raised his hands, looking like he was surrendering. In fact, he was quietly chanting a Conjuration spell, wanting to get a fire atronach from the plains of Oblivion. The intruder slowly walked up, cautious in her approach. When she was close enough, he summoned the creature. Unfortunately, his summoning chant didn't summon the flame atronach he wanted. Instead he got a skeleton to fight for him. Making due with what he had, the battlemage drew his iron war axe and charged the intruder with the skeleton.

Vivdena never saw the summons coming, nor the charge. She quickly drew her bow and nocked an arrow into it. She quickly ran backwards, keeping the two in her sight at all times. She knew that the battlemage's death would spell the end of the skeleton. Vivdena drew the drawstring back, making the fletching of the arrow touch her cheek, and aimed carefully. She let go of the string, letting the arrow loose. It was heading straight for the battlemage's heart. But the iron breastplate he wore didn't allow the arrow to penetrate the heart. The two were getting closer, so Vivdena threw the bow aside and drew her claymore. The skeleton came close to Vivdena, so it was her first target.

A large sideways swing from Vivdena sent the head of the skeleton off of its neck. However, the body didn't fall or fade to ash. Instead, when the skull hit the floor, it began to laugh maniacally. The skull floated up and reattached itself back to the severed neck, still laughing. Vivdena was shocked, this didn't usually happen. Vivdena swung again, this time at the skeleton's knees. They were taken out, making the bone warrior fall to the floor. However, Vivdena completely forgot about the battlemage. The human opponent swung his war axe down, hitting the middle of Vivdena's right pauldron. Vivdena knelt down from the force. The iron got through the armour, the chain-bone underneath and was stopped by Vivdena's shoulder bone. The battlemage pulled the war axe out, albeit with some force needed. The outer edge of the pauldron fell off, leaving only the half that protected the lower part of the neck.

"You are nothing." The battlemage said, his voice full of anger.

Vivdena stood, shaky from the axe blow. She was breathing heavily, but her red eyes were glowing blue slightly. But the battlemage couldn't see it, since he couldn't see past the helmet. Red covered her vision, but the last thing she saw before it did was the skeleton standing back up again. She picked up her claymore again and pointed it horizontally. She charged, emitting a war cry similar to a daedra's. When her vision cleared, the battlemage was dead at her feet. She pulled her claymore out and went to sheath it over her right shoulder. However, when she raised it to level with her shoulder, pain erupted through her shoulder, making her drop the claymore. Blood flowed out of her shoulder and down the armour, dripping off the end of her fingers and staining the bridge.

Vivdena looked around her to help keep the wound covered. She saw the battlemage's corpse, who's blood has already stained any cloth that he had on his chest. However, his pants were currently unstained. Growling, Vivdena ripped some fabric from the corpse's pants and fashioned a bandage out of the cloth. She draped it around her shoulder and did the best knot she could do. The cloth was already stained crimson with blood, but it didn't let any more blood flow out. She would have to get that checked. Probably the Imperial fort would have a healer ready, but not now. Vivdena had a job and, Moons above, she was going to do it.

She picked up her claymore, sheathing it, and her bow, slinging it over her left shoulder, and continued across the bridge.

'Smuggler _renrijra_.'

Two smugglers now laid at Vivdena's feet. One Redguard and one Imperial. She was in the very first chamber of the Dwemer ruin Arkngthand. It would've been a horrible sight to see. A Dark Elf, with a claymore and covered in blood, standing over two corpses. However, some of the blood on Vivdena was hers.

'Vivdena has to think of a better way to fight.'

Vivdena sheathed her claymore, albeit with some pain.

'This one definitely needs to find a better way to fight.'

Vivdena removed the makeshift bandage from her shoulder and threw it away. She replaced it with the more cleaner cloth. While searching the Redguard's corpse, she saw a small bottle of red liquid. She found a small note on the corpse, which she read.

Frink,

You made a good spot last smuggling trip. We were able to get this from our employer. A restore health potion, just for you. Use it wisely.

Crito.

'Not like he can use this now.' Vivdena thought.

She removed her helmet, uncorked the bottle and steeled herself. She put the opening to her lips and tipped her head back, allowing the contents to enter her system. She almost passed them back up because it was so terrible. It did work though, as the wounds she sustained did close up. Vivdena looked forwards, seeing a circular door. She placed the helmet over her head once again and continued through the door.

Vivdena just entered a room where steam covered the metallic ceiling. An Imperial woman with striking red hair patrolled the inside of this room, a steel spear being held in her left hand. From the rapid shaking of the head, she must've been asleep slightly. She looked towards the door and, upon seeing the bone-clad warrior, lifted the spear into both hands and ran to Vivdena.

Vivdena rapidly drew her own spear and the two pointed the tips at the other. The Imperial sent a jab to Vivdena. The Dunmer circled the spear tip, deflecting the jab. The Imperial recovered quickly, retaliating with a whole series of stabs. Most of them were deflected. Those that weren't deflected were dodged, although barely. Vivdena retaliated with her own series of stabs, all of which were expertly blocked. They split and stood off, both slightly panting from the exertion.

"You are just an amateur." The Imperial woman taunted. It was working.

"Your skull will make a fine momento for the boss."

"You will die here. And you will not be missed."

All of these taunts were fraying Vivdena's patience and trying to unleash her rage. Her eyes began to glow blue and her vision started to redden once again. The last thing she saw was her hands throwing her spear away.

Her vision came back, revealing the aftermath. The Imperial was dead, her steel spear thrown into a pipe and an arrow shot underneath her chin and upwards through the skull. Vivdena saw the bow in her hand, knowing full well who did the deed. But she didn't feel remorse. Instead, she felt satisfaction of making Vvardenfell a slightly better place.

She walked over to the steel spear and grabbed its haft. Vivdena pulled as hard as she could to dislodge the spear. It didn't budge a millimetre, so Vivdena left it to where it was. She picked up her iron spear, sheathed it, and continued on her search.

Vivdena was back within the first chamber of Arkngthand. She searched the every nook and cranny, right down to the bottom and she couldn't find the Dwemer puzzle box that Hasphat needs for Caius to get the notes. That's when she noticed the fallen rock stairwell up to the other level of Arkngthand.

Vivdena, hope and desperation mixing into a volatile substance, clambered up the Rock and onto the platform. She came across the Dwemer cabinets that she saw on the lower levels. She rapidly searched through the drawers, finding only coins and dust. She was about to leave when she saw the shiny Dwarven spear standing against the cabinet. Eyes fixated on it, she unsheathed her spear and threw it away. She outstretched both arms towards it and picked it up almost reverently.

Dwemer carvings embellished the haft, the spear head still looked sharp and clean, even after possible millennia of disuse. She held it and walked into the final room, the door located on her left.

It was similar to the room where she fought the Imperial lady. A strange steam machine was in the middle of the room. Steam collected into clouds on the roof. But that's where the similarities end. Crates were distributed under pipes and contents from the shelves on Vivdena's left were strewn across the floor. An old human was walking on the other side of the machine. When he came into view, the Dunmer and the man noticed each other at the same time. The man's hair was turning white, his hair cut like the Imperial monks back home in Corinth. An iron cuirass protected his chest from harm, but nothing else was keeping him from harm. He drew a war axe from his belt and stood there, the axe being held threateningly. His face was in a snarl, but it was amateurish when compared to a Khajiit or Vivdena.

"I've heard the noises from outside. Did you know that?" He said. Vivdena only stared without emotion, the tip of the spear pointing at the man.

He began to breathe heavily, saliva flying out in between his teeth. "You killed my ring! And now, I will kill you!" He yelled.

He began to run towards Vivdena, an enraged shout coming from his lips. Given the small room size, it didn't give Vivdena a lot of time to react. She made a small stab with the spear to the chest. It hit the breastplate, but it wasn't enough to puncture. The man stumbled back, obviously not used to fighting.

"I told you that I heard the fighting." The man said.

Vivdena kept silent, pointing the spear at him.

"If you weren't so lucky, the ring would've killed you."

She felt her grip getting tighter, her feet begging to move.

"And you will never see the light of Nirn again. As you will die here, forgotten to everyone except me."

After the small monologue, he charged unexpectedly. He sent his axe down, hitting the haft of the spear. Luckily, the spear didn't break, but it knocked it out of the way. Vivdena twisted, making the axe blade miss. She sent the bottom of the haft into the man's knee. He knelt down, his knee breaking from the force. Vivdena thrusted towards the man's neck, but stopped just before splitting the skin.

"This one must be the Crito _jaji_ read about." Vivdena said. Crito's eyes widened at her voice.

He began to cry like a cub. "Please... don't kill me." He pleaded.

Vivdena's eyes narrowed. "Crito and his smuggler _renrijri_ has killed many. This one doesn't deserve mercy."

Vivdena pulled back and thrusted once again. The spear tip sunk through the skin, bone and muscle, coming out on the other side of his neck. Vivdena placed a foot on Crito's back and pushed it down. The spear was pulled out, leaving the large neck wound to bleed freely. The head smuggler was dying, and Vivdena felt the best kind of satisfaction. She looked over to the closest set of shelves and saw a cube near the bottom. She sheathed the spear and knelt down to get a better look. A circle was on one face of the cube, and all had some intricate patterns on it.

'This is it!' Vivdena thought excitedly, grabbing it and placing it into the small bag that Hasphat gave her. She stepped over the smuggler leader corpse and out of the Dwemer ruin.

Hasphat was looking through his notes. Unfortunately, all he could come up with was a large amount on the Sixth House Cult and barely anything on the Nerevarine Cult. Not that the he could blame the Temple. They were paranoid about the Nerevarine and the Ashlanders. He placed the piece of parchment into the pouch at his side.

He was also supervising one Argonian Associate who needed help with some technique with his axe and mace. The Argonian was once a slave from the mainland, from a plantation that he escaped. He wanted training to keep himself from any House Dres retainers.

The door to the training ground opened rather roughly, revealing a Bonemold covered Dunmer. Hasphat knew who this was, since there was a small cloth bag on their hip and a purple cloth over the left wrist. The right pauldron was busted, but Vivdena was still alive and had the puzzle box. He turned back to the Argonian.

"Tee-Lei, relax. Go and sleep." Hasphat said, stopping the training.

"Yes, Drillmaster." Tee-Lei responded, sheathing his weapons and walking out.

Hasphat turned to Vivdena, who took her helmet off and held it under left armpit. "Do you have the puzzle box?" He asked.

Vivdena took the bag off of her hip and handed it to Hasphat. The Imperial Drillmaster opened up the bag and saw the Dwemer puzzle box in there. Hasphat smiled and closed the sack up. He took the notes out of the pouch at his side and handed them to Vivdena.

"The notes are what I could gather on the Sixth House Cult and the Nerevarine Cult. Hand those to Caius." Hasphat said.

"This one thanks you for the troubles, Hasphat."

Vivdena walked out of the drill room and into the sleeping quarters. Most of the bunks had someone sleeping in it. However, the Argonian from before, Tee-Lei, was sitting on one of the bottom bunks, looking depressed. Vivdena, not wanting to get into something private, left the Guild Hall and began to walk over to Caius' house. She got as far as the alleys behind the Guild Hall when someone thought it was a good idea to disturb her.

A make Dunmer bumped into her, making both stumble.

"What are you doing, you-" Vivdena began to ask.

The Dunmer looked at Vivdena. But his eyes weren't the similar shade of red, but black. She gasped and shuffled back a bit.

"Vivdena Kharbussi." He said. He pointed a shaky finger at her. "You cannot deny your Lord, Dagoth Ur. The Sixth House has risen, and Dagoth is its glory!"

Vivdena didn't have the breath to scream. Her muscles didn't have the capacity to move. Only when he finished, Vivdena only ran past him and through the streets of Balmora. She kept turning through different streets until she was sure that she lost the crazy person. She didn't stop though, and kept running until she came up to Caius' door. She rapidly knocked on it and entered, slamming the door behind her and breathing rapidly.

Caius stood up, obviously disturbed at Vivdena's obvious distress. "What happened?" He asked.

"Vivdena was coming down with notes from Hasphat when _jaji_ was approached. This Dunmer was saying something about a Sixth House. Hasphat's notes would have more on this Sixth House." Vivdena explained, handing the notes to Caius.

The Spymaster opened up the parchment and read it. He looked back up at Vivdena.

"Sleep in this bed, Vivdena. Sounds like Balmora's streets aren't safe."

"What will _jajo_ do?"

"I'll read the notes over the night. I can sleep on the chair."

Vivdena removed the armour and tentatively laid down onto the bed. The day's events constantly ran through her mind, keeping her awake. Her mind soon began to calm, her eyelids becoming heavy. The dreams that Masser and Secunda provided made their way into Vivdena's unconscious state.

Translations of new words:

renrijri: scum, bandits. Renrijra is the plural form.


	5. Chapter 5

**MTibbs89: I'd just like to say "thanks mate" for your review and support. It is a difficult task, but I prefer challenges and being completely different.**

A tall figure was beside Vivdena, a golden mask covering his head. Legions upon legions of the dead stood on either side, wavering as they did. It reminded Vivdena of a wedding ceremony, except that it wasn't. Many voices reached her ears, but she could see no lips moving to create those voices. She tried to breathe, but her chest wouldn't allow it.

Some were in finery, marking their importance. Golden-Mask stopped at each of them, having a small conversation. Laughing, joking, as if they were a part of the living realm. But the recipients of Golden-Mask's antics never replied, just stood there, whispering to Vivdena without a mouth to move. Vivdena tried to scream, but without the breath to do so, nothing came out of her mouth. Her tongue only fluttered in her mouth, useless.

Vivdena awoke with a sudden start. Hyperventilating, she looked around the small excuse for a house, scared. Sweat poured down her face. Seeing no one except the sleeping form of Caius Coscades, Vivdena calmed down from her episode of fear.

She stood up, changed into her ragged clothing from Addamasartus and ran out of the house. The air of Morrowind, no matter how much ash was in it, was welcomed deeply by Vivdena. The only thing she missed was the rolling sands or dense forests of Elsweyr. At least those places were familiar. In Morrowind, everything that wasn't right is real. Mushrooms are as tall as trees, molten rock formations rise from the ground and the animals are worse than those in Elsweyr. At least in Elsweyr they had the Senche-raht, who were beasts of Khajiit and protected the Cathay instead of harm them.

Vivdena went back inside of the shack, seeing Caius standing over a pot, obviously cooking something. Vivdena sniffed it, once again smelling no corrupt form of Moon Sugar within the contents. She backed away and allowed Caius to continue. Many odd looking food went in and, luckily, no improper products went in. Vivdena stood up, picked up her claymore and went into the trapdoor that was for Blades to train in. She saw the practice dummy strung up by chains and the practice weapons of all shapes and types, from blades to axes to war hammers. Satisfied with the array, Vivdena sheathed her claymore and picked up a practice one. Testing the weight of it, she found out that it was weighted exactly like her own. She walked over to the dummy and began to swing the practice sword at it, slowly, practicing movements that she needs to get right.

Minutes passed and a nice smell wafted down to Vivdena. She felt her stomach growl, hunger gnawing at the edges of her vision. She obliged, placing the practice weapon back on the racks, sheathing her own claymore and climbing back up. Sure enough, Caius had just finished cooking. However, the end result looked less than appetising. But beggars cannot be choosers. She sat down, picked up the low quality pewter spoon beside the bowl and ate in silence with Caius smoking his Skooma.

Ten minutes later, when both finished their bowls and Caius finished smoking, they got down to business.

"What was Caius able to find out from Hasphat's notes?" Vivdena asked.

Caius sighed. "There was a good amount on the Sixth House Cult, but not enough on the Nerevarine Cult for my liking."

"What can these ones do?"

They sat and thought for seconds, although each second felt like hours. Caius remembered something.

"I have an informant in the Mages Guild that knows things on the Nerevarine Cult. Sharn gra-Muzgob is her name. I need you to go to her, undoubtedly do her favour in exchange for the notes, and bring them here." Caius explained.

Vivdena nodded and stood back up. Caius, knowing that Vivdena wants privacy, turned to face the opposite wall while Vivdena was getting her Bonemold armour on. When all was correct and the cloth was on her gauntlet, Vivdena walked of the clay shack and walked in the direction of the Fighter's Guild. She felt the stares of the locals and the Hlaalu guards bore holes through her armour and into her soul, given by Azurah.

She walked past the Fighter's Guild and into the Mage's Guild through the ground floor. It was more sophisticated than the Fighter's Guild, but a company of like minded individuals all the same. A Dunmer in robes was standing in the corner. She looked at Vivdena, shocked seeing such a brute in the Hall of the Knowledgable.

"Leave us, brute. We have no time for idiots like yourself." She ordered.

Vivdena took her helmet off and stared into the Dark Elf's eyes passively. "This one is here for Sharn gra-Muzgob. Where can Vivdena find her?"

"Lower levels. Go and see her then leave us in peace to your brutish ways."

Vivdena bowed slightly, although offended by the blatant disrespect by the Dunmer mage. She walked down the stairs, feeling at how similar the Mage's Guild Hall was to the Fighter's Guild Hall. The only thing that was different was the blue lighting as opposed to bland yellow.

She came to a widened room, one where many aspiring mages were being taught by the more experienced members. A female Orc was by the bookcase to Vivdena's left. The Dunmer guessed that this was Sharn gra-Muzgob.

"Excuse, but are jajo Sharn gra-Muzgob?" Vivdena asked.

"I am, yes." The Orc replied, her eyes never leaving the bookcase.

"Caius has asked for a favour."

Sharn grabbed a book off of the bookcase and opened it, beginning to read the contents. "Has he, now? And what is it?"

Vivdena looked behind and around her, checking if anyone was eavesdropping on the conversation. There wasn't. She still leant in to whisper. "The Nerevarine Cult."

The three words caused Sharn to raise her head away from the book and towards the Dunmer. "I can give you the notes that Caius needs, but there is a 'favour for a favour' thing happening."

"What is it jaji is doing?"

"I need you to go to the Andrano Ancestral Tomb, slightly South of a crossroads near the town of Pelagiad, and retrieve the skull of Llevule Andrano. Just... be careful about the locals. They have a prejudice against necromancy." Sharn handed a large empty pouch to Vivdena, which the Dunmer took.

"Prejudices against the evil art are as far south as Elsweyr and as far north as Skyrim. Jajo should know that."

"Oh, and one more thing." Sharn handed a shortsword to Vivdena, which glowed a light red. "Take Fireblade. You'll need it to face the creatures in the tomb."

"This one will come back. Have the notes ready, please."

Vivdena clipped the shortsword to her belt and walked back the way she came, taking the few extra seconds to hiss at the Dunmer mage who pissed her off. When she was outside, Vivdena placed her helmet on her head and started to walk out of Balmora. She followed the way to Arkngthand, but stopped at the crossroads.

Instead of turning to the left, she headed towards the right, towards the rectangular Imperial fortress. She heard the wind begin to pick up in the distance, which didn't sound good. When she did make it to the small junction to the fort or continue down the road, a massive ash storm hit the lone Dunmer.

Knowing that she couldn't do much, Vivdena had to run to the Imperial fort. The gate was closed, the heavy Cyrodillic oak barring passage into the place. And the stone was smooth, obviously from the many ash storms that plagued Morrowind. The wind continued to howl into her ears and blur her vision. She couldn't hear herself breathe.

Suddenly, the gate opened and an Imperial in gold-embroidered armour pulled her through the small split into the fortress. When the gate slammed shut behind them, Vivdena's senses returned to her slowly. The wind was still howling, but it was over the top of the parapets. And the ash didn't blur her vision anymore. However, she was coughing up ash that she breathed in before.

'This one hates Morrowind.'

"Come on! We have to get inside!" The Imperial yelled.

He helped Vivdena stand and together they ran through the howling ash, Vivdena coughing all of the way. They went inside of the fort's garrison, where the wind was howling and the ash wasn't being blown into. Vivdena took her helmet off, hoping to get some more ash out of her system quicker.

Suddenly, a steel plated hand grabbed around her throat and pushed her against the cold stone wall of the garrison. She came face to face with who must be the garrison's captain. And he did not look happy in the slightest way possible.

"Are you stupid?!" He yelled into Vivdena's face, spit flying.

Vivdena remained silent. She knew that guards would stop harassing her if she stayed that way. A heavy force impacted her gut, winding her and making her unable to breathe.

"Let me ask again. Are. You! Stupid?!" He yelled again.

His yelling has garnered the attention of the garrison's many current occupants. Most of them were other guards, some were traders for the Legion. But all were looking with discontent. They didn't like these methods of extorting information.

"Vivdena left Balmora at a bad time. Didn't know of the storm until it hit this one." Vivdena answered in a whisper, as she couldn't speak any louder due to the force on her throat. Although, in the silence, her voice sounded like shouting.

The captain raised his fist, the steel glinting in the candlelight. A wicked smile crossed his face, his eyes glistened with violent intent.

"Captain, please. Release the Dunmer at once." A rather eerily calm voice ordered.

The captain scowled, and let go of Vivdena's throat. She fell to the stone beneath her feet, coughing and spluttering. With a final kick to Vivdena's armoured chest with a few sickening cracks, the captain walked away. The owner of the voice revealed himself. A rather lean Imperial male in priest's robes walked into Vivdena's rapidly darkening vision. He ran over to Vivdena's form, but that was just before her vision completely blackened from the pain.

A surge of magic flooded into her system. Vivdena knew better than to reject it, so she accepted it without question. She felt the edges of her consciousness going away, returning her to full consciousness. The priest, no doubt of the Imperial Cult. He waved two people over, an Orc female and a male Redguard. They carefully picked Vivdena up, along with her helmet, and assisted her over to the healing quarters, where the damage done by the captain was healed.

Vivdena was advised to rest by the priest, which she did. Although it was with some sense of fear that she would be killed in her sleep. But the female Orc, who was as muscular as the male Orcs that Vivdena saw in her youth, assured her that the captain respected the Cult priest.

When Vivdena woke, she had another nightmare. The same as last time. She looked around, seeing the room completely empty apart from herself. She saw two items beside her lying form. A triangular piece of rough leather with two straps on two corners and a piece of parchment.

She took both items, guessing that the piece of leather would help with future ash storms. She unfolded the parchment, seeing it as a recipe for what read as 'hound stew.' Obviously for traversing the hostile environment. But she knew of the regular ingredients, but this hound meat and ash yam were mysteries to her. So, she was confused by those two. She stood up, placing the leather face mask around her neck and the Bonemold helmet over her head. She placed the recipe into the small sack on her belt.

She stood up and began to walk out of the healing room. She heard murmurings coming from a room on her right. Three were human, one was Elvish, origin of Orsimer. But one stood out to her.

Lizard.

Argonian.

The mumblings finished and every occupant of that room filed out. Two Imperials, the Redguard and the Orc Vivdena saw walk out, but one caught her undivided attention. One scaled face she knew from the Guild Hall.

Tee-Lei walked out of the shrine hall and saw Vivdena looking at him with disbelief. He walked over, his weapons gleaming dully in the candlelight. His armour was rough leather, looking more like clothing than actual armour.

"Greetings, Khajiit-raised." He welcomed.

Vivdena stared back, a hatred burning deep behind the red eyes. She never replied.

"Why are you here?" Tee-Lei asked.

"This one believes that Lizard should mind what he says. This one wants nothing to do with you." Vivdena replied, forcing a lot of venom into the words.

"Where are you going?"

Vivdena grasped a hand around Tee-Lei's throat, choking the lizard. The hatred she tried to hide was now in full view of Tee-Lei's shocked ones.

"Lizard shouldn't pry. It might get this one killed." Vivdena growled before dropping Tee-Lei.

She stormed out of the garrison, passing the guard captain on the way through. She hissed her hatred towards him and walked back out into the ashen wastelands that can be called Morrowind. She walked out of the fort and out into the open wastes. She took the path to her current left, that continued onto Pelagiad. The landscape was beautiful in its own sense, but couldn't match that of Elsweyr. Something that looked like a large worm was on the road. Vivdena, hoping that it wasn't going to attack her, didn't take any weapon out.

Big mistake.

When the wind changed direction, the worm-thing turned towards Vivdena and hopped towards her with surprising speed. It made one final leap in her direction, smashing into her armoured kneecap and sunk its teeth in. Using the side of the gauntlet, Vivdena hit the worm off of her kneecap and sending it flying for a small distance. When it was off, she drew her spear, knowing that it wouldn't try anything else now. It spat a green liquid out of its mouth towards Vivdena. She dodged most of it, but a small bit made contact with her left hand and rendered her paralysed. It then leapt up to Vivdena's left hand, biting down hard. While she did feel the pain, Vivdena couldn't make her face contort. Only when the paralysis wore off did she scream and savagely punched the worm. It fell off, taking some muscle off of her hand. Vivdena used her right hand to hold the spear like a javelin and stab downwards at the worm, killing it.

She withdrew her spear from the dead worm and sheathed it. Blood flowed freely from her wrecked hand, dripping quickly onto the ashen road. Vivdena thought that it would be best to use Fireblade from now on, since she couldn't use her left hand until she could find a healer, most likely in Pelagiad. She began to walk onwards, towards where she thought Pelagiad was.

A beast stalked up to her blood when Vivdena had her back turned. It's skin was grey with no fur. Three small tentacles is coming out of its mouth, grey as well and slick with saliva. Although it was the piercing red eyes that all of the two-legs found fearful of. It clicked into the open air, receiving two others of its kind. All three of the beasts were soon stalking the owner of the blood.

But a stalker was stalking the stalkers.

It was Tee-Lei, since his destination was also Pelagiad for a contract with the Mage's Guild. He saw Vivdena walk down this path from Fort Moonmoth in a rage. The last time he...

He redirected that thought, not wanting to remind himself of it. That part of his life is over. Now is the time to fulfil his dream of becoming one of a Paladin. But he couldn't get the heavy armour needed, nor find something that was of any good value. The only things that he found were his two weapons and the rough leather jerkin he uses as a terrible excuse for armour.

He saw Vivdena's fight against the Kwama forager and the Nix-hounds sniffing her out. He was slightly amused by the first. Many fell to an unsuspecting Kwama forager. It seems like everything in Vvardenfell is trying to kill you.

He followed the trail of blood, which the Nix-hounds would be following themselves no doubt. He began to run the way that the Nix-hounds left, needing to gain Vivdena's trust as a fellow Guild member. Another person followed him, covered in simple mage's robes and a hood covered their features.

The feeling that she wasn't alone is a welcome friend of Vivdena's. Next to fighting against the Imperial guards, that is. Something about the plains was off, that some thing was watching her. The fire she just lit casted a small circle of protection around the ashen wastes, but the darkness clung desperately at the edges.

Vivdena gripped the hilt of Fireblade tighter. The shortsword wasn't something she was used to, since her father taught her that the shorter blades were for the assassins and dishonourable. However, it was the best she could use, since her left isn't able to be used and was still bleeding heavily.

She heard clicks coming from the darkness, clicks of a predator. Not unusual to Vivdena, the giant flies of Elsweyr made that sound towards the Senche-raht before they try to bite the larger Khajiit. Two more sets of clicks were heard, making Vivdena start to fear what lay beyond the veil of darkness.

A grey skinned quadruped leapt into the firelight. The eyes were as red as Vivdena's, but had a more primal instinct rather than intelligence. There was no defined mouth, only three large tongues that were grey and slick with saliva. Two more of those things leapt into the firelight, surrounding Vivdena in a triangle.

One of the hideous hounds leapt at the plated Dunmer, who sidestepped out of the way. She swung Fireblade down, hitting the skin of the hound but not splitting it. The blade didn't feel right and, therefore, lost all of the power in the swing. Vivdena retreated, but went too far so that she was outside of the fire's safety. Two of the hounds kicked up their back legs on the ashen soil, filling the fire with the ash and soil and making it a smouldering pile and severely dimming the surroundings.

Vivdena felt her throat close in fear and desperation. She was going to die, and then the notes that Caius needs wouldn't be delivered and all of her work will be for nought. She looked desperately for signs of the hounds, but couldn't see their glowing eyes. She felt a huge weight push against her chest and push her over. Something knocked at her wrist, knocking Fireblade out of her hand and away into the darkness.

She thrashed about in desperation, hoping to free herself. She hit a hardened skull with her left hand and felt the bones inside them break and move, causing her even more pain. She screamed in pain.

'Is this the end for this one?' She thought, waiting.

The hound on top of her burst alight in flames, lighting up the surroundings enough so that Vivdena could find Fireblade once more. But once she crawled over to grab it, a second hound was frozen and the third had its skull caved in. The fire was relit, revealing her rescuers.

One was a hooded figure, but it was tall. The other was so familiar that Vivdena almost killed him. Tee-Lei was there, the head of his mace covered in the brains and blood of the beasts. Tee-Lei wiped his mace clean and sheathed it. The hooded figure lowered their hands. Vivdena stood up and sheathed Fireblade on her belt.

"This one didn't want your help, Lizard. Why did you come?" Vivdena said, growling.

"We are on the same track, all of us. On the way to or past Pelagiad." Tee-Lei replied.

"Then who's your friend?" Vivdena asked.

"A magister from the Mage's Guild. Not sure about the race though."

It was then that the figure removed their hood. Blue skin covered the face, the veins being seen around cream white eyes. It was an Elf, seen by the pointed ears. Both Tee-Lei and Vivdena were shocked at the sight.

"This one's friend is a Moarmer?" Vivdena asked.

"A what?"

"A Sea Elf. They used to inhabit Kenarthi's Roost along with the Khajiit long ago."

"What happened to them?"

"We were banished from the Catlands, you stupid land liver." The Sea Elf said, the voice heavy with toxin.

"It was because your kind attacked the city of which the Khajiit allowed you to live in. Your kind betrayed them and, by doing so, you shall not gain this one's respect."

Both of the elves stared the other down with incomparable hatred. Tee-Lei was standing outside the small triangle they once made, contemplating on whether he should separate them or not.

'If not, then they will tear each other to pieces.' The Argonian thought.

He stepped forward and placed his two hands in between the two stare down combatants. He pushed them apart and stood firm between them, his arms outstretched in peace. The Sea Elf groaned, pulling her hood back up, and walked over to the campfire and sat down upon the ashen wastes of Morrowind.

Tee-Lei turned to Vivdena, who was close to gouging his eyes out. She was seething rage, it made the Argonian uncomfortable, but he stood firm, strong in his belief to the Eight and One.

"Why doesn't this one move?" Vivdena asked the Argonian, growling.

"Mara's benevolence shouldn't allow petty squabbles over the past." Tee-Lei answered.

"Jajo doesn't know the truth of the Moarmer. This one shall have no part with them." Vivdena responded.

She walked forwards and bumped Tee-Lei with her armoured shoulder, but the Argonian placed his hands on either side of Vivdena's left hand.

"What is jajo doing, you stupid lizard?!" Vivdena demanded, her rage back to breaking point.

But a soft yellow glow emanated from the Argonian's palms, filling Vivdena with peace and good health. The bones clicked back and moved back into place. The grey skin and muscle knitted itself back together, although there were scars there now. The glow dimmed and Tee-Lei removed his hands.

Vivdena Rose her left hand to her face, looking at the work done by the Argonian. There was a dull pain now, but it was a lot better than what must've been mere minutes ago. While that was happening, Tee-Lei took a leather pouch and his war axe out. He knelt down to the Nix-Hound that was killed by his mace and cut its stomach open with the axe blade, spilling the guts onto the soil. He cut some of the meat off of the Nix-Hound and placed it within the pouch. Wiping the axe blade free of blood, he walked back over to Vivdena and handed her the sack of hound meat, which the Dunmer took with caution and care.

"Hound meat." Tee-Lei explained.

Vivdena nodded, now understanding. She pulled her leather mask up, put her helmet on and walked into the night, towards the south. Tee-Lei walked over to the fire and sat down. He looked towards his mage companion.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

The sun was peaking just above the horizon, bathing the wastes in its glow. Those who moved along the roads and among the plains were living their lives as is. Except for one certain person.

Vivdena had been walking for the rest of the night. She felt tired, her feet were sore and the sun made her eyes hurt from the glare. While it wasn't as bad as the fields in Elsweyr, it still hurt.

Vivdena looked towards the distance, seeing a small set of houses. Some kind of fort was overlooking the settlement. But she couldn't see any other features.

Vivdena began to jog towards her hope of reaching Pelagiad, hoping that it wouldn't be much further. Her job then became a sprint. She could feel her breath from the inside of her helmet. When she made it into the centre of the town, she took her helmet off and threw it onto the ground. She bent over, wanting to catch her breath. She heard a set of footsteps on her right.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" An Imperial voice asked.

Vivdena looked up, seeing yet another Imperial soldier.

"This one... wants to know... where jaji is." Vivdena responded, still catching her breath. Her head fell down after her response.

"You are in the town of Pelagiad, Dark Elf." The soldier said.

Vivdena's head snapped back up at what he said. "Pelagiad?" She asked, not believing it.

The Imperial nodded, prompting a toothy smile from Vivdena. It unnerved him, since it was how a predator would to prey.

Vivdena stood back up high, finally caught her breath. "This one thanks you." She said, before walking her way to what looks like the inn.

The guard watched her go, but shook his head when she left. "What a strange elf." He mumbled, walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, two things. One, I have thought of the quest with the skull and thought of how I felt about that tomb when I was younger and incorporated it into this chapter, and also thought of why there isn't any consequences about you essentially stealing the skull.**

 **And secondly, I want to get more reviews. Tell me what you like and don't like. Even a score between 1 to 10 would suffice, 1 being total crap and 10(out of 10, IGN) being bloody awesome. In fact, make a score of 1-10 with a comment of why this is so.**

 **ONWARDS!**

By Masser and Secunder, she hated Imperial food.

Although it was filling, it left a bad aftertaste. Must've been all that gruel she had in Balmora before her journey to Pelagiad.

Vivdena was musing on the directions to the Andrano Ancestral Tomb. Just south of a crossroads? Or was it north? East? West?

She left a small handful of gold with the innkeeper while she walked past to her rented room. She changed into her armour, bought extra supplies and left the inn altogether. She left to the south-east of Pelagiad, which ended in a crossroads itself.

'It cannot be north of this one's position. It must be east, west or south, then.' Vivdena thought.

She went to the south, where the plants were spaced further apart. She continued, coming to a door that lead inside the mountain. There was a sign out the front.

The Honoured Ancestral Tomb of the Andrano Family.

Vivdena went inside, but only after unsheathing little Fireblade. The sunlight lit the interior hall, but not anywhere below the stairs. When she closed the door, the entire hall became shrouded in the deepest darkness.

Vivdena began to hyperventilate, feeling the darkness choking her of precious air. It felt cold, and the grip became tighter every second that passed by. She fumbled for the handle for the door. She gripped it and yanked the door open, spilling the hall with light. That was when she saw something.

A ghost, floating centimetres from the floor and about two metres tall. A robe covered the majority of it, but Vivdena could see the rib cage and skull, which were in plain view. But as soon as she saw it, it scurried back into the darkness.

Steeling herself back up, she pushed the door closed, closed her eyes and ran forwards. She stabbed forwards, hearing the sounds of bones breaking. She looked up, seeing the ghost from before looking down at her. But something was wrong. She looked down to where she stabbed, seeing Fireblade sticking deep between the ribs. The ghost's form, now breaking, collapsed in around the blade, spectral bones falling off in pieces.

When the ghost finally disappeared, the whole area seemed to lift. The room brightened and Vivdena could see once more. The hallway was bathed in the light of many torches, burning as intensely as the sun. She slowly descended the steps, taking sight of an unfortunate event.

There was a body of a Dunmer lying in a pool of blood, his body torn to shreds and his limbs almost separated. Vivdena had to take a minute to not throw up or run away. She took her helmet off to be able to breath while crying for the sorrow of the corpse. She heard the clanking of bones above her crying. She looked up, seeing a skeleton clad in ripped leather armour and wielding a claymore. It raised the weapon, using only one arm to do so.

It screeched and allowed the weapon to fall. Vivdena jumped out of the way, but the blade scraped her leg. She felt the initial pain, but small pieces of ice were forming around the wound, causing a lingering pain. Vivdena stood and held Fireblade as threateningly as she could. But it didn't faze the undead creature. It raised the claymore once more and held it in two hands, pointing the blade towards the Dunmer. Vivdena struck with Fireblade, but the skeleton deflected the shortsword with ease and tried to stab the living one.

Vivdena moved away and stabbed forwards once more, but the skeleton moved sideways. It grabbed Vivdena's wrist and began to crush it under its bony grip. Vivdena thought quickly, switching the blade to her left hand and slicing through the wrist tendon, severing the skeleton's hand to the rest of its body. It screeched and retracted its arm, as if in pain. The hand was alight and burnt to dust. The skeleton looked at the mortal once more, but the darkness around its eyes widened and the bones turned brown, and it was a crisp white before. It screeched once more, this time aiming to burst Vivdena's eardrums. To stop it from alerting anyone or anything, Vivdena ran forwards and sliced the head clean off the rest of its body. The head stopped screeching and the body fell to the floor, the bones scattering along the floor. The bones then caught alight and burnt themselves to dust, leaving the ripped leather armour and the enchanted claymore behind.

Vivdena stood there for a minute, breathing. "This one has to be careful." She said to herself.

She sheathed little Fireblade and placed her helmet back onto her head. She was about to leave when something was nagging at her mind. She looked around and laid her eyes on what was nagging her. The claymore, a light blue sheen glowing along the flat, hilt and blade. She knelt down and picked up the claymore reverently, just like the Dwarven Spear. She raised her hand up to her own steel claymore, but stopped her hand when it was just hovering over the hilt of her own.

'This one doesn't want to upset the dead.' She thought. But she stared at the weapon. 'But this one cannot use Fireblade well.'

She felt the air get significantly colder. And since being used to the warm temperatures of Elsweyr, Vivdena noticed it too well. She turned, seeing a similar ghost to the one she saw before. But there was a minute change. The ribcage was slightly smaller.

The ghost widened its arms and struck at Vivdena with one of them. Vivdena reacted quickly, jumping back and cutting down upon the hand. When it retracted, Vivdena stepped forwards and cut clean through the ribcage. The two halves of the ghost's body came to dust, but never hit the ground.

'This one has to make it quick.' Vivdena thought, beginning to run through the halls of the Ancestral Tomb.

Vivdena has spent hours walking through the halls, resting between the battles and searching through the rooms. Nothing, all of the bones were either of the still walking dead kind or of the powdered to dust kind. Not boding well for this favour.

She came to yet another hall when the air felt heavier to breathe. It felt like it was filled with ash, yet that was impossible since this place is underground. She heard something moan...

Moan?

The door that was to her right exploded outwards, a creature tackled right through the flimsy structure. It looked straight to her, the charred remains of something.

Charred? Ash? And the thing was covered in rags. What was with that? Something that used to be alive, to be certain of that.

The creature, in all of its burnt glory, readied a fire spell to be sent to the intruder. Vivdena smiled and didn't move. Instead, when the creature finished casting the spell, Vivdena only turned so that the fireball hit her shoulder, the flames dispersing past her body and searing nothing. When it was readying to cast yet another fireball spell, Vivdena charged and stabbed the creature where it's heart was supposed to be. But the claymore became buried to the hilt and the creature didn't move, only stared at the living being. It then reached out a hand, grabbing a tight hold on Vivdena's helmeted head and picked the Dunmer up with inhumane strength. The Dunmer struggled and struggled to free herself, but it was soon obliged by the creature throwing Vivdena into the room it burst out of and landing into the ash pit.

Suddenly, skeletal hands rose out of the ash and began trying to scratch Vivdena or holding her down for the arms to scratch. She began to scream and hiss, thrashing about to stop the arms from doing their bidding. But soon, her eyes became blue and a ghost of another Dunmer rose. A male, but having the exact same armour and weapons as she did. Using the claymore, it cut through the arms, saving the living Dunmer. Vivdena stood, but just in time for the ghostly Dunmer to enter her body and take over.

Not in full control, Vivdena could see that her body took little Fireblade out and held it at the ready. She felt her mouth open, but not of her own accord.

"Go back to ashes, Bonewalker." She heard herself say, but it was along with a male voice as well as her own.

She felt her feet began to move, which soon became a run in such a short space of time. The creature, which she now knows as a Bonewalker, swung its arm, wrapped in ageing cloth, at Vivdena. She felt her body move under, twisting. When she was facing the Bonewalker once more, she felt her body move her arm to stab little Fireblade in the Bonewalker's side. The cloth, as ragged as it seems, caught alight very quickly. Her body retracted Fireblade and began to watch the spectacle of the Bonewalker burning in front of her, shamelessly and calmly.

When the Bonewalker fully burned to ash, her body sheathed little Fireblade. "Hmm, must've been a Lesser Bonewalker." She heard her voice say, before her entire body erupted in pain.

Vivdena regained mobility of her body, therefore becoming responsible for her own actions once more. She collapsed against the wall, watching the ashes of the Bonewalker fall to the ground in front of her. She took her helmet off and began to breathe heavily.

"What happened to this one?" She asked to herself aloud. She fought, not being as scholarly as her Alfiq* brother in Elsweyr.

She crawled over to the discarded claymore and picked it up. She stood and continued.

She finally came to the bottom of the forsaken tomb. Vivdena was getting annoyed by this. She entered through what she figured as the second last door and a sight bemused her.

A skull was sitting on the edge of an ash pit, an ornate dagger laid next to it. It seemed to stare holes through Vivdena and seemingly follow her around the room.

Suspicious of whether it was cursed or not, she dropped the claymore, took the bag out and held it by the opening. The skull of which she came to retrieve only stared and smiled evilly at her.

"This one is sorry for this." Vivdena apologised, before leaping forwards and covering the skull with the bag.

She quickly tied the bag up and secured it to her belt. She picked up the claymore, but when she did, she heard a moaning sound coming from everywhere yet nowhere at once. Her instincts were telling her to escape, but she rarely listened to them. She felt the air get colder once more, her instincts practically screaming at her to move and yet she still didn't obey. The air kept getting colder and colder, and her instincts began to become stronger with each degree that was dropping.

Vivdena finally had the sneaking suspicion to turn around and the sights that met her nearly stopped her heart. A whole legion of the undead, which included the skeletons and the Bomewalkers and the ghosts all stood or floated there, watching her. None moved, and yet the temperature was getting colder and colder.

Vivdena finally began to obey to her instincts and began to run away and up towards the entrance. The legion of undead began to follow her, the temperature dropping with each undead being there. The torches, whenever the legion came, all went out from the temperature alone. Vivdena only kept running, focusing on her breathing. Just like how she was told to do. She slipped once or twice, but only to get up immediately afterward. The Bonewalker that she killed became resurrected, but she ran past it this time instead of putting it back into the grave. She finally came to the entrance, the legion still hot (or is it cold?) on her heels. The skeleton that she destroyed had its bones put back together. Using her momentum, she stabbed its claymore that she still wielded into its armoured chest. It fell once more and Vivdena continued to run up the stairs. She yanked the door open and leapt through the doorway, closing the door behind her, when the undead were just about to come up on her. She lay there, in the cool breeze of night.

She recounted the day's event, not believing that she just had to steal from a crypt for information. Essentially, become a grave-robber.

'This one has to avoid Pelagiad.' Vivdena thought. She stood, but in a crouch, and snuck her way to outside of Pelagiad's local area. Only then did she begin to run back to Balmora, wanting to get away from that forsaken place.

 **"Who is this strange ghost?" you may ask. All will be revealed... when I can get to it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**: Thanks for the advice. I know that the plot line has been rushed right now, but both of us have played Morrowind and, from my perspective, it was kind of quick at the start and then slowed down after that quest with the skull.**

 **In response, this chapter would be meant for work.**

Vivdena felt sore and was extremely tired. She didn't stop running from that Moons-forsaken ancestral tomb in fear of dying by the cold hands of the dead. She almost collapsed when she ran past the arch into Balmora. But she didn't and practically stumbled her way into the Mage's Guild. The blue light still permitted the halls to be lit without the inevitability of smoke. She kept her helmet on through all of this.

The Dark Elf at the corner scowled at Vivdena, who hissed in return. Neither of them really liked each other much. Vivdena moved quickly, even quicker than the last time she was here if that was possible. When she came to the expanse, she looked around the room, looking for the Orc that made her rob that tomb. She spotted her, standing at the exact same bookcase as last time except with a different book in her hands. Vivdena walked up to her, her red eyes glaring at the Orc through the gaps in the helmet.

"Sharn gra-Muzgob." Vivdena said, gaining the Orc mage's attention. Vivdena pulled the bag containing the skull from her belt and held it out to the Orc.

Sharn closed her book and placed it onto the shelf. She then reached her arms out to grab the skull, but the bag was moved to the side of Vivdena, still outstretched.

Vivdena reached out her left hand, since her right hand held the bag. "Give this one the information first." Vivdena threatened.

Sharn shook her head in response. "Skull first, only then will I give you brute the notes." Sharn responded verbally.

Vivdena was only staring blankly. She loosened her grip on the bag slightly, having gravity pull the bag down and threaten to fall. She almost laughed at Sharn's reaction, moving fully to try to catch it.

"This one shall repeat. Give jaji the information, or the skull which this one had to 'fetch' will fall and shatter." Vivdena threatened once more.

Sharn raised her hands, ice forming in both. Vivdena calmly raised the skull higher and begun to hold the edge of the bag in just two fingers. Vivdena cocked her head to her left shoulder, as if waiting for what Sharn would do.

The Orsimer relented, dispelling her magic and grabbing the notes out of her robes. Vivdena took them with her left hand and gave Sharn the bag with the skull intact.

"I hope Morrowind will kill you." Sharn said before turning her attention back to her book.

Vivdena shrugged and left the Mage's Guild. She didn't know why, but she felt happier with what she did. It didn't matter, she didn't trust the majority of mages anyway. Unless it was her foster fado, she was a respected healer in Corinth.

She strolled her way through Balmora once more, being stared dangerously at and staring back the same way with the guards. She came to Caius' little shack, hearing grunts of exertion within. But there were two voices. She roughly opened the door and closed it, seeing Caius and a familiar Khajiit, a full grown Cathey-raht, fighting. The Cathey-raht held a steel sword while a aims wielded a steel katana. When they noticed Vivdena, they were in a lock and stopped struggling. Vivdena was impressed that Caius, the skooma addict that he is, was able to push back against a Cathey-raht in a lock that should've easily be won by the Khajiit. The Cathey-raht pulled away and dropped his sword, Caius placing his katana on the table.

Caius turned to Vivdena, who gave him the notes on the Nerevarine Cult. Caius silently thanked her and sat down to read through the notes. The Dark Elf took her helmet off, hearing the Khajiit gasp at seeing her face. She looked at him, finally noticing who it was.

"Dar'anir?" Vivdena asked.

The Khajiit walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, which were much lower than his own. "It is, sister." He answered.

Vivdena's vision became blurry with tears. She wrapped her Bonemold-encased arms around her eldest foster brother, overjoyed.

"These notes have everything we need, Vivdena." Caius piped up, ruining the moment.

Vivdena let go and wiped her eyes so that they were clear. "What can Vivdena do now?" She asked.

Caius sighed. "I have to contact an acquaintance of mine. So that will take a week at most. Do some work, explore, whatever to pass the time." Caius explained.

Vivdena nodded and left Caius' shack, putting her helmet underneath her left armpit in the process. Dar'anir followed her, the Cathey-raht picking up his blacksmithing tools and giving Vivdena a medium-sized package before leaving. They began to wander through Balmora, having no specific destination as of now.

"Dar'anir, what are jajo doing in Morrowind?" Vivdena asked.

Said Cathey-raht smirked. "To learn." He simply answered.

"What does jajo mean 'to learn?'" Vivdena implied.

"Learn more smithing techniques, little fire-elf." The Cathey-raht ruffled Vivdena's long hair. "This one wants to create the best armour for the Mane's Smithing Competition." Dar'anir explained.

Vivdena's eyes widened. 'Is it that time of year already?' She thought.

She never realised that she stopped in her tracks. And just before a rather familiar Dunmer guard captain. The House guard captain scowled and shoved past Vivdena. Dar'anir looked back to Vivdena, a questioning look in his eyes. Vivdena returned from her thoughts and just in time for her brother's question.

"Who was that fire-elf?" He asked.

"The local guard captain. A renrijri in charge of more renrijri." Vivdena replied.

Dar'anir smirked once more. "Looks like Do'ahkarji's attitude rubbed off on jajo." He said.

Vivdena shrugged, but she had to admit that. Her sister's attitude did rub off on her. And only when she looked around, she noticed where she was. To her left was the local smithy. 'Jaji would have to buy a new Bonemold pauldron. Better for this one to do it now.' She thought.

She waved her brother to follow her and entered the smithy. There, a Bosmer was standing behind the counter, a large array of armour on it, and a guard standing in the far corner, obviously bored as Oblivion. The Wood Elf noticed them straight away and widened his arms in welcoming.

"Ah, welcome! Welcome! Please, buy what you need or use the services allowed." He said, I'd a bit too enthusiastically.

Vivdena stopped in front of the counter, along with her brother, who the Bosmer looked up to with fear. "This one can use a new right Bonemold pauldron." She explained.

The Bosmer quickly looked back and nodded. He took a look at the current pauldron, still broken from her journey through Arkngthand. He quickly took out various materials needed, blue-purple strips and yellow bone, and was almost about to exit into the back when her brother piped up.

"Excuse me, but can this one watch the process?" He asked, causing the Bosmer to stop and turn to the Cathey-raht blacksmith. He widened his eyes in realisation.

"Ah, a fellow blacksmith! And one that wants to learn! Yes! Come! Come!" The Bosmer exclaimed so quickly.

Dar'anir smiled and walked past Vivdena to enter the room where the Bosmer was about to go into, unbearable heat rushing out to brush all of their faces. The guard sighed and walked over to Vivdena, causing her to tense up in fear.

"I apologise on Meldor's behalf. He can get a bit too excited at times." The guard said, no malice or danger in his voice. Only pure sincerity.

"This one had to admit that." Vivdena quipped, prompting a small chuckle from the guard.

"What makes you think I'm bored here all the time?" He responded, more laughing coming from both.

When they stopped joking, Meldor and Dar'anir came out of the back room. "Now, the pauldron will be ready in a day's time. That would be sixty drakes." He said.

Vivdena paid the price and turned to leave, but Dar'anir blocked the way with his arm.

"Vivdena, this one will be staying her for a few days." He explained.

Vivdena nodded and promptly left, entering the Fighter's Guild on the highest storey. Eydis turned her head to look at the Dunmer.

"Ah, Vivdena. We have a contract for you." The Nord said, catching Vivdena's attention.

"Yes, Eydis?" Vivdena asked.

"The Guild wants you to deal with some egg poachers." Eydis replied, going straight to the core of the contract.

"Eydis wants this one to deal with poachers? Jaji can do that." Vivdena accepted, nodding her head once.

Eydis smiled. "Good. The poachers are Sevilo Othan and Daynila Valas. Ex-egg miners in the Shulk Egg Mine." She explained.

"And where does this one go to arrive at Shulk Egg Mine?" Vivdena asked.

Eydis walked past Vivdena and waved for her to follow. Together, they got to the edge of Balmora, where they could see the river flowing by. Eydis pointed south, past the bridge which Vivdena went over the last two times she left Balmora.

"Follow the river south and the mine should show itself. Report back to me when the poachers are dead." Eydis explained, walking back when she did finish.

Vivdena stopped Eydis and handed her the package given to her, informing the hall leader to hand it back. She placed her helmet upon her head, drew her bow and began her trek south.

She took in the landscape fully, since before she was focused on the straight and narrow. Grass, lush and green, clung to the edges of the road. Unique plants, mainly mushrooms but some leafy plants, grew along the edges of the river and on the trunks of trees or the mushrooms that grew high enough to possibly touch the sky. It reminded her that she was a long way from home.

And it scared her. But she was sent here by the Emperor's order, so there must be a reason why.

She kept following the stream. Soon enough, she saw a Redguard and a Bosmer standing around an unlit campfire, which was in front of a wooden structure going into the mountain. Both saw her and waved her over. To make sure that she didn't appear too harmful, she placed the bow back over her shoulder, removed her helmet and sat down upon the ground.

"Hello, friend. What can we do for you?" The Redguard said, sitting down upon a bench.

"This one is looking for poachers in this mine." Vivdena responded.

"Poachers? That explains the lower yields. Who are these... poachers?" The Bosmer implied.

"Sevilo Othan and Daynila Valas." Vivdena answered.

The two obvious miners soon wore a face of shock and looked at the other. They looked back to Vivdena.

"We haven't seen those two since they went further into the mine, towards the Queen's tunnel, and never returned. And the roof collapsed at the entrance behind the door leading to it." The Bosmer said.

"And it can't be them, due to that." The Redguard continued.

Vivdena nodded. "Is there anything that this one should be careful of?" She asked.

"The Kwama foragers and warriors are the most dangerous ones to newcomers. The workers and scribs are fine. Other than that, the pits has killed some miners in years past." The Redguard answered.

Vivdena stood up straight and placed her helmet upon her head. "This one thanks you." She said and begun to walk towards the entrance of the mine.

Two male Dunmer, one with multitudes of Dwemer tech replacing his limbs and the other had half of his body as golden skin, were side by side. The one that had the tech was using his magic to create a magical viewport for Vivdena's entrance into the Shulk Egg Mine. The one that was split in two saw the purple cloth wrapped around the left wrist while the machinated one saw the way that Vivdena's weapons were arranged.

To both, their observations were familiar. When the viewport was dissipated, they looked at the other.

"So, Vivec, do you believe me now?" The machinated one asked the split one.

Vivec nodded, but he looked at the Ordinators that encircled the perimeter of the circular room at attention. He saw that the shade of purple on their armour was the exact same colour as the cloth on the wrist. And they wore the traditional House Indoril armour.

'So, she is part of House Indoril.' Vivec thought.

"What do you think of this, Sotha Sil?" Vivec asked.

"The arrangement of the weapons seemed familiar." Sotha Sil answered, steam escaping out of his left arm, which was replaced.

"How so?"

"Greatsword, quiver and spear behind the right shoulder and a bow behind the left." Sotha Sil explained.

"Could just be coincidence." Vivec rebutted.

Sotha Sil shook his head. "Couldn't be. Something just doesn't feel right." He replied. He looked at Vivec. "What should we do?"

Vivec levitated there, thinking.

Sotha Sil leant in. "Well?" He pressed.

"We will wait. And see if she fulfils anything else of this prophecy." Vivec replied.

Sotha Sil casted another spell, making a portal appear. He walked towards it, but stopped just before entering. He turned back towards Vivec. "May the consequences be on your head if she fulfils more, Vivec. She could crumble our foundations as gods." Sotha Sil warned before walking through the portal. It crumbled after he disappeared.

The very air was heavy in the mine. Vivdena hasn't made it three steps in and there were many Kwama blocking the way forwards. They were up to the bottom of Vivdena's ribcage in height and covered in dirt-like plates. They looked like they were digging, and completely ignoring the bone-encased Dunmer near the entrance.

To stay safe, Vivdena took her bow off her back and placed an arrow into the bowstring, crouching slightly as she did so. She advanced forwards slowly, careful of what was in front of her. When she got close, the Kwama split to allow her to pass. Vivdena walked through, and the Kwama closed that gap.

She saw one of those worm things from the road to Pelagiad in front of her. Not wanting to take any chances, she pulled back on the bowstring and aimed the arrow towards the now-obvious Kwama. She released the tension and sent the arrow towards the Kwama. The arrow pierced through the skin and the Kwma curled itself into a ball after releasing a short and quiet screech.

Vivdena raised her hand to the quiver, fingering the fletching of another arrow in case the first one didn't kill the thing. When it did die, Vivdena took another out and placed it into the bowstring as before and continued.

When she reached a small junction in the tunnels further ahead, she heard a small sound. Almost silent, but not quite. Like an almost silent screech to her right. She turned and a Kwama slug was coming straight for her face. Vivdena immediately ducked, allowing the Kwama to fly over her. It landed on its stomach and turned quickly, baring the circle of sharp teeth at her. Vivdena pulled back and shot, but the arrow impacted the ground in front of the Kwama. Vivdena quickly reached back, but began to fumble with finding another arrow. The Kwama began to make its slimy way towards her, hopping as its way to move. Vivdena finally managed to grab the fletching of the arrow and take it out. The Kwama leapt at her once more, which Vivdena moved to the side once more as well. When it landed, Vivdena turned, pulled the bowstring and released the tension. It hit the Kwama in the side. It screeched a tiny scream and laid down flat, not moving afterwards. Not trusting it, Vivdena put the bow down and stabbed it through the body with her spear. Satisfied, she put both weapons away and went through the door that was to her left, since she turned around to face where she was going.

She heard sounds of toiling from below. Tentatively, she took steps down the makeshift ramp, scared that she would fall or slip. When she made it to the bottom, she turned towards the tunnel and stopped. Thinking of where she would be if she was a poacher, it would be somewhere that others would never look or would be too dangerous for others to go. She began to walk down the tunnel, going through the narrow path thanks to the minecart that went back and forwards with what must be Kwama eggs inside. Walking past the miners, Vivdena came to the end of the tunnel, ending with a door with a sign in front.

'Kwama Queen chambers. Do not enter.'

'This one suspects this is where the poachers are.' Vivdena thought.

Checking to see if no one was watching, Vivdena opened the door and slipped through the crack. When she slipped through, she closed the gap and stopped with her back to the door. She could hear the echoes of voices further down the tunnel. She crouched and stepped forwards, carefully distributing her weight, and again, getting a small rhythm going.

"We have enough, Sevilo. We need to leave now."

"No, Daynila! The Queen will make more! We only need to keep removing those that the workers move away from the Queen and we will have our fortune straight from House Telvanni. We only need more for a larger fortune!"

"Sevilo, we can return. When we receive that fortune, we return to poach some more and keep gaining our income."

Vivdena came to a corner, stopped just before she turned it. She slowly peered around the corner, seeing two Dunmer standing at bunch of Kwama eggs of various sizes in various sacks.

'This one's job just became a lot easier.' Vivdena thought.

She stepped around the corner, still crouching. However, she didn't see what was in front of her and stepped on an egg. She broke the shell, making the cracks echo throughout the tunnel and gain the attention of the two poachers. Having no proper weapons, they grabbed their pickaxes and charged at the lone Dunmer.

Vivdena stood and unsheathed her claymore. However, due to the size of the tunnel, she could only use thrusts to attack. The poachers came close enough to strike with their pickaxes, striking downwards as they came. Vivdena dodged to a side and thrusted, catching one of them from a small cut. The male Dunmer, raised his pickaxe to strike down. When he did, Vivdena came forwards and lodged the claymore between the head and the haft. It was there that she saw that the head was mostly dull, only worn down to a rough point. She pushed forwards with her shoulder, hitting who she believed is Sevilo in the chest. He stumbled back and Vivdena shuffled back. When she aligned the tip with Sevilo's chest, she thrusted. The tip went straight through Sevilo, since he was only wearing the clothes of a miner. She removed the claymore and turned to the other poacher, who struck across just as Vivdena turned. Vivdena wasn't quick enough there, so the armour took the impact. She was slightly winded, but the armour wasn't broken. Most likely due to the horrible condition of the pickaxe. Vivdena came forwards, too close for either of their weapons to be used effectively. She shoved who she thought was Daynila up against the tunnel wall. Moving and spinning, she swung the claymore with a large amount of force, since the claymore can now be swung without hitting the sides of the tunnel. Daynila raised the pickaxe for the blade to hit the haft.

The claymore, when it hit the pickaxe haft, split the wood and continued to slice the head off of Daynila's shoulders. Vivdena was shocked. She was never able to swing with that amount of force before. She dropped the claymore, the blade soaked in the blood of the poachers. She moved back, her back against the tunnel wall.

'Would the mor'ja-khaj still come for this one? Or have they forgotten about this one?' Vivdena thought.

She picked up the claymore and wiped the blade clean on the clean parts of Daynila's clothes. She sheathed the claymore and left the tunnel and the mine in general.

Vivdena was now sitting against a wall in the alley behind the Fighter's Guild, looking at the reward she got for that mission. A pouch of 100 gold coins and restore stamina potions. Her weapons were propped up against the wall, the quiver laid down on the ground.

'Does this one really deserve this?' She thought. 'This one had to kill to get paid.'

She clenched her fist around the pouch. Violently throwing the pouch beside her, she gently picked up the parcel given to her by Dar'anir earlier today. She removed the wrapping gently and removed the contents, gasping at what it was.

Traditional Khajiit clothing. In her favourite colours of black, blue and red. Beads of differing colours hung on loops around the cloth, all bearing different colours. But there was the embroidery of the Moons on the back that also sold her as well.

"A gift from Dar'taba."

Vivdena jumped at the sound of Dar'anir's voice. He stood towering over Vivdena, holding his blacksmithing tools in his left hand. His cream fur was covered in soot, obviously working at the forge for all of the day.

"When Dar'anir goes back to Elsweyr, thank Dar'taba for this one." Vivdena proposed.

"This one is sure that he wouldn't want to be thanked. Dar'taba always wanted Vivdena to be happy. Little fire-elf knows this."

Vivdena chuckled, smiling in content. "This one loves this. This one wants Dar'taba to know that."

"Little fire-elf wins. This one shall thank Dar'taba on Vivdena's behalf when this one gets back."

Dar'anir stood and walked away, his head held high in confidence. Vivdena lovingly folded the gift and wrapped it up again. She placed each weapon where it should go and picked up the blood prizes. She then walked over the Odai River and into Caius' shack. When she entered, she saw Caius placing something in a corner. He looked over to Vivdena, then looked back.

"So you can change without me having to turn away." He explained rather quickly. Not in speech, but in the response time.

Vivdena nodded and waited for him to finish placing it. When he did, Vivdena moved behind and changed I to the robe she still carried, somehow. When done, Vivdena was guided to a cot that was of good make.

"How did Caius manage to get these?" Vivdena asked.

Caius smiled. "The Emperor had them shipped over." He answered.

Caius laid down on the bed and Vivdena onto the cot. They were soon enveloped by the dreams.

 **I am sorry this took so long. Commitments suck.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just for everyone, a second chapter for today. A bit short and low on the violence, but a chapter nonetheless. Hope you enjoy it.**

Vivdena was lying on a table. But she sees herself from someone else's perspective, not her own. Candles, burning and shining away some of the darkness, were placed around her body. She never breathed, nor open her eyes. Her face was calm, not scared of what is happening around her. Golden-Mask stepped out of the shadows and into the light, looking towards the person that Vivdena was looking through. As if he could see Vivdena through them.

"There are many rooms in the house of the Master. Be easy, for from the hands of your enemies I have delivered you." Golden-Mask said.

'Has this one died?' Vivdena thought.

The hands, which Vivdena saw as her own, reached out and touched her corpse. She drew breath and her eyes snapped open. But they were dead, focused yet not. Her corpse sat upright, ready to get off the table.

Vivdena opened her eyes and sat up in the cot. It was still dark, obviously not too much time has passed.

'Maybe the mor'ja-khaj hasn't forgotten about this one.' Vivdena thought.

She left the small shack and sat down in the rough Morrowind night. She looked up and stared at the two moons that shone bright in the centre of the sky. She took the Moon Amulet out and looked down upon it, lifting the face as well.

'Maybe this one deserves it.'

"Masser. Secunda. Help this one. Please." She whispered, looking towards the sky once more. Her voice was amplified in the silent streets, save for the occasional moan of the silt strider.

A tear escaped her eye, which soon resulted in a flood of tears.

"Please. This one needs your help." She whispered, tears still flowing down her face.

She felt the comforting glow of the moons, but they never answered. Not directly, anyways. They illuminated the streets, showed what cannot be normally seen, yet never told. The Amulet around her neck started to hum.

The hum was both there and wasn't there. Heard by one and unheard by many.

"Peace, my child. You have done the right thing for most of the time." Vivdena heard a distant voice say. It was female, yet still noticeably Khajiit.

'Was that Azurah?' Vivdena thought, eyes wide yet still brimming with tears.

She heard footsteps coming from her right. She looked over, but her sight was hazy. And the darkness of the buildings weren't helping her case. The footsteps were coming closer, and so the figure was as well. Argonian. That one Argonian.

She looked away and placed the biggest scowl upon her face. The Moon Amulet hummed once more, still only able to be heard by herself.

"Peace. The Argonian shall not be insulted. Listen to what he has to say." The voice told Vivdena before disappearing.

Vivdena grudgingly removed the scowl from her face. The Argonian, who she now recognised as Tee-Lei, sat down a fair distance away from her. Not too far, yet not too close as to receive injury.

Vivdena looked over, seeing the Argonian looking at her, motioned her hand for him to come closer. He did so, but still kept a fair distance between him and her.

"This one is sorry, Lizard." Vivdena said.

She heard a chuckle. 'Is Lizard a smart-ass?' She thought.

"I thought I would never see the day. I should thank the Nine for that." He responded.

Vivdena widened her eyes and looked over. "Not going to thank jajo's Tree-Gods for that?" She asked.

"I never knew the Argonian religion, Dunmer. I grew up revering the Nine. And what about you? Not going to worship the Temple?"

"This one grew up as a Khajiit. Not a true one, but as one nonetheless."

"Better beginning than myself."

'How curious.' Vivdena thought.

"How is this one better in beginnings?"

"I grew up as a slave on Vvardenfell. Then onto the mainland. I escaped north, and took up shelter with the Imperial cult. I recently joined the Fighter's Guild to protect myself from arms and the Mage's Guild to be able to heal myself." Tee-Lei explained.

He heard sobs coming from beside him, to his left. He looked over to Vivdena, seeing her shoulder's wrack with every sob or breath she took. He moved over, but still far enough so that he wasn't rude.

"This one... This one..." Vivdena said, but she couldn't form a sentence due to her state.

"It's ok. You had your reasons, Khajiit-raised." He interrupted.

Vivdena smiled, yet nodded. They just sat there in silence.

But it didn't last long. For about five minutes later, they heard another set of footsteps. Quick, heavy and with malevolent intent. It was far away now, but it was coming closer with every second.

Tee-Lei handed Vivdena his mace, which she took with questionable intent. He took his axe out and held it. They waited for the person to come. When the person did come, it wasn't who they expected.

It was a Dunmer. Male, slightly taller than average for an elf. Yet, he only wore pants now. He held a dagger in his right hand. His eyes were focused, but they were also devoid of emotion.

He ran past Tee-Lei, who stood to stop him, and ran straight to Vivdena. She swung the mace, yet the Dunmer dodged it with ease. He clutched Vivdena's throat with his left hand and held her up with an extreme amount of strength.

"Dagoth Ur wants you to join the Sixth House. Come quietly, or come as a corpse." He said, his voice distorted.

Vivdena looked down. "This one shall not." She said, struggling to speak.

She kicked out a foot and caught the Dunmer in the face. He recoiled, letting go and clutching where Vivdena kicked him. He looked back at Vivdena, his eyes still devoid of emotion.

"As a corpse it is then." He said, before charging at an impossible speed.

He slammed into Vivdena, making her body slam against the wall of Caius' shack. She yelped in pain and fell to the ground. She heard a hiss and saw a scaly mass leap into the fray, hacking away at the Dunmer. The Dunmer stabbed at Tee-Lei as well, but the lizard was able to move quick.

Her vision cleared and adrenaline began to flood her systems. She stood once more and ran into the battle. The Dunmer hit Tee-Lei across the face and out of the fight with his left fist and got into yet another quick movement fight with Vivdena.

Swipes and stabs were the primary attacks. Stabs as attacks or stuns, swipes to crush or cut. Both were unyielding in their attack and defence. Both wanted to live and wanted the other to die. The male Dunmer got through Vivdena's defence and stabbed her in the gut. He pulled the dagger out and punched Vivdena in the face.

The shadow enveloped her sight rather quickly.

She awoke to find herself lying on the cot once more. She tried to sit up, but hissed at the pain in her stomach.

'So it wasn't this one's imagination.' She thought.

She saw Tee-Lei slumped over the table, sweat forming on the scales. He was breathing heavily. She tried to sit up further, but was stopped by a furry arm.

"Lie back down, sister. It is better for jajo's health." She heard Dar'anir say.

"What happened to this one?" Vivdena asked.

"Attacked by a crazy person. You were stabbed and knocked out. I had to face the crazy person with the skooma addict and killed him." Tee-Lei explained, breathing heavily between each sentence.

"That one said something about Dagoth Ur." Vivdena said. However, when she did, Caius sucked air in heavily.

"Does that name mean something?" Vivdena asked.

"Dagoth Ur is a demon to the Dunmer people. The arch-enemy of the Tribunal and God of the Sixth House Cult." Caius explained.

Vivdena looked down. 'Maybe this one has been seeing Dagoth Ur in dreams.' Vivdena thought.

She saw the bandages around her waist, still soaked with blood. She looked up at Tee-Lei, who walked over to her and knelt down once more. He placed both hands, side by side, over the wound and a soft zwintho glow came from his palms. She instantly felt better from all of the magic being given to her. She felt better for every second that rolled by. The magic started to wane and Tee-Lei looked ready to faint. He stopped using his magic and stood. However, he almost fell to the side when he did. Luckily, he caught himself and stumbled back over to his seat. Vivdena, feeling better, sat up and, eventually, stood up. She made her way behind the divider and changed from her bloodstained robes and into the gift from Dar'taba. When she walked out, Dar'anir and Tee-Lei stared while Caius breathed out in surprise.

"By the Nine." Tee-Lei breathed out.

Vivdena smiled and sat back down. Whenever Tee-Lei looked over to her, he looked away embarrassed. Not that the clothes were revealing anything. Quite the opposite, in fact. It covered most of Vivdena's body, the forearms and around the base of the next were exposed for room and the skirt was down to her knees. It must be how Tee-Lei was perceiving her.

Vivdena reached down and grabbed her claymore.

"Come, Lizard. Ahzirr must get back to the Guild Hall." Vivdena said.

Tee-Lei widened his eyes, only to snap back to reality. "Right. Right." He answered, standing up rather quickly.

Vivdena smiled to herself, only to chastise herself for it. Together, they walked over to the bridges that crossed the Odai River, only to see the smeared bloodstains streaked along the cobblestones and dirt. It ended on the stone, where the stone was charred.

"This is where we dragged the crazy person to. In true Dunmer fashion, we burned his body and sent it to the Temple." Tee-Lei explained.

Vivdena nodded and both continued. They went up the hill, but Vivdena couldn't shake a feeling that some thing bad would happen. They climbed the stairs to the Fighter's Guild and Vivdena placed her hand upon the door. However, the feeling was so strong that it couldn't be ignored. And by the looks of Tee-Lei, he fel the same way. Despite the feelings, they pushed the door open and saw the reason why they had the feelings.

Seven people stood there, apart from the usual Eydis. Seven people in Bonemold armour accompanied by black cloth. From the shapes of the breastplate, four were female and three were male. The front-most one turned and looked at the two newcomers. By the armour, the person was female. She pointed at Tee-Lei, who tensed up.

"Seize the Argonian!" She ordered.

Two of the soldiers ran, pushing past Vivdena and clutching Tee-Lei by the biceps. The Argonian struggled, hissing and trying to fight back desperately. The leader calmly walked up and held a gauntlet that looked familiar to Vivdena. She opened it and placed it around Tee-Lei's resisting wrist. She closed it and locked it. Tee-Lei immediately stopped struggling and his eyes became unfocused and dull. His features flattened out.

"Good slave." Vivdena heard the leader say quietly to herself.

The leader turned to Eydis and handed her a large pouch. She whispered something to Eydis, who took the pouch eagerly. The soldiers left and the door was closed behind them. Vivdena turned to Eydis, her eyes ablaze.

"Aren't jajo going to help Tee-Lei?" Vivdena asked.

"Who's this Tee-Lei you're talking about?" Eydis asked back.

Vivdena groaned and left the Guild Hall. She looked around to sight the seven soldiers in black. She saw them heading towards the southern exit. She ran down the stairs and chased after them. She ran in front of the group, stopping them in their tracks.

"Where are you renrijra taking Tee-Lei?!" Vivdena demanded.

"Where all slaves go. To the plantations." The leader replied calmly.

"This one demands where!"

Vivdena was hit across the face with the back of the leader's hand. "Don't demand anything of me ever again! Remember, I have the power to make you a slave right here and right now! And you cannot say goodbye to your friend here, because he cannot hear you! Now, move out of the way before we either kill you or make you a slave for House Dres along with this lizard!" The leader responded. She removed yet another bracer, identical to the one on Tee-Lei.

Vivdena stood and moved backwards, allowing the soldiers to move past. Tee-Lei followed them, his eyes blank and with his head down.

"You know, I bet it would rain tonight." One soldier said out loud.

"Where should we put the new slave, if that's the case?" Another asked, also out loud.

"Where all slaves should sleep. On the hard ground without shelter." The leader answered.

After the answer, all of the soldiers laughed and continued on their way. Vivdena was angry, but she felt tears threatening to escape her eyes.

'The mor'jo-khaj have a sick way of getting to me.' Vivdena thought, a single tear escaping and landing on the ground.


End file.
